Frozenby the Flame
by crazyaboutcullen
Summary: The Second World war is raging out of control. When the Cullen's move to London, the last thing they expected was to meet someone like Grace. How is it that a vampire could look completely,one hundred percent human?
1. Chapter 1

As soon as she entered the room, Edward knew she was different to the other humans around him. From his body's reaction to her presence, he would have sworn that she was a vampire. The animal instinct in him told him to take a defensive stance. But what he was seeing and hearing was telling him she was human. He could hear the acceleration of her heart beat as she walked slowly into the room, realising that everyone had stopped their conversations and were now completely focused on her. The colour that rose in her cheeks and the warmth in her now wandering eyes screamed human. Then why was everything that Edward feeling telling his mind that she was a vampire. Who was she and why was she here? More importantly...what was she? A human or a vampire? As he asked himself these questions, the mystery girl looked up from the floor, where her eyes were previously transfixed and looked straight at Edward. Before Edward could even begin to comprehend the answers to his questions, she was gone. All he was left with was the mental image of her face that was now burned into his memory. Her long black hair reflected any light that bounced off of it and her striking blue eyes made the clearest of oceans seem dull. It was these eyes that scared Edward the most. For the brief moment that his eyes met hers, he realised that she was concealing a dark secret that tore her into pieces. But she was gone and as far as Edward knew, he would never see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace's POV

"My dearest friend Sarah, I am glad to hear that you are well. You last letter arrived this morning and I could not open the envelope fast enough. To read that you and your mother are doing well fills my heart with happiness. When I heard that the planes bombed London I automatically feared for your safety. I am also doing well. I am settling well in the hospital. The other nurses have been very welcoming. The days we work seem endless and the nights even more so. Yesterday I lost my first patient since being here. He was a young man called John...only 21...four years older than I. He had been caught in a blast and had lost both legs. It was hard to say the least. On a happier note they say that the war will soon come to end. I know that I will be seeing you and your mother again. Until then, all my love Grace. "

I placed the pen down on my small, worn table and picked up the envelope. The letter fit perfectly and I laid it down, ready to be sent the following day. The day had been long as I had told Sarah but I knew I was doing a good thing. Yes, a lot of lives were lost, and many more would be lost but if I could save just one person then it is all worthwhile. Looking down at my dress I saw that my day was not over. The blood of some unfortunate man was speckled across it. I immediately felt sick. I pulled off my dress and threw it on the floor. The dress fell lightly and the dark crimson reminder seemed to taunt me. A slight laugh escaped me. It is strange really and somewhat ironic that I, a vampire, would feel sick at the sight of blood. I don't really understand myself. It's just an instant reaction I have. Of course it helps that I don't need to breathe. It is however a useful tool when trying to be 'normal'. I don't remember how or when I came to be a vampire. All I know is that it happened. I have come to accept that I am a vampire but what I will not be is a monster. It is hard but unlike my transformation I do have a choice. There are others like me. Often I feel their presence, I know they're there but they do not show themselves to me. They just watch. It's a good thing I'm not a paranoid pers- vampire. Otherwise I would presume I was being followed. The truth is most of the time I am being followed. For as long as I can remember there has been the presence of other vampires. Not like me, pretending to be normal to fit into society but staying hidden. Only once have I heard of them. A passing vampire told me before he left for Italy. I would not have known he was a vampire if he had not approached me. He looked just like a human. He told me about other vampires. He said they call themselves the Volturi. From what I could find out they were the royals of the vampire world. They are in power to prevent their ...our race from being uncovered. Accordingly, there have been vampires who have placed our kind in danger of being discovered. The other vampire briefly explained that they would then be disposed of. I stopped him there. I did not want to know the details. That was a part of this world I did not wish to know about. That was the only time I have come into contact with another vampire but they have always been present around me. My thoughts are broken by a loud noise from outside. Probably another animal of the night. I close my eyes and focused on the animals vibrations. A cat. I walk to the window and open the decaying wood panel. Smiling that I was right, I step onto the ledge and checked to see if there is any other life outside. Seeing that there is none, I leap from the ledge down to the concrete. Twelve floors in total; a leap that would have seriously injured anyone else. As I straighten up from my crouch the cat looked at me in almost a puzzled way. Before it could run I had it in my hands. "Sorry little one" I said to it as I broke its neck. I did not like killing them but if it was a choice between a human life and the life of a cat then the human would be spared every time. I wrinkled my nose as my teeth sunk into the flesh. This was my way of life and I knew it would remain like this for eternity. The sun began to rise just as I was finishing my 'meal', signalling it was the beginning of another day and time for me to clean up and go to the hospital.

Edward's POV

"This is going to be great for all of us" Carlise began to explain to us. I knew that we had stayed in America for too long...people were beginning to talk. We moved around every 6 years. Looking 17 forever becomes a problem when everyone around you but your family ages. Just another complication of what we are.

"But why did we have to leave now? We could have stayed for at least another two years Carlisle". Rosalie, my adopted sister, never did like moving. She had become quite settled in Washington. Carlisle had promised her that we would return in a hundred years or so. I, on the other hand was happy to be in England as was Carlisle, my 'father'. He was the head of the family and one of the only compassionate vampires I have ever known. Instead of taking lives, he saves them. Being a doctor is his way of denying what he is, going against all traditions and the basic animal instincts that are embedded in us all.

"Don't worry Rose; we're all going to be just fine here. You will end up loving it here, I know you will", my other sister, Alice commented with that smile that echoes the secret knowledge she possess. When it comes to Alice you believe her when she says 'I know'. Some of our kind has abilities that others do not. Carlisle's, in my opinion, is his compassion for life. He disagrees and claims it is what he needs to do and not what he is. Alice's 'gift' is seeing the future. Not the definitive future as it can change depending on choices and change of circumstances. But I would never bet against her...not again anyway.

"Edward, let's go". Esme, my mother, snapping me back to the present. The whole family were here. Jasper and Emmett, my brothers, complete our family.

"Here we are, the Cullens, ready to take on England". Emmett said barely being able to contain himself. He was just looking forward to seeing what type of 'delicacies' England has to offer. "I never thought I would say this but I was beginning to get bored of the grizzlies". I laughed at this. "I never thought I would see the day that Emmett Cullen would tire of the grizzlies". I saw Carlisle and Esme trying to contain their laughter. "Come on guys, let's go" Carlisle said. I know Carlisle was eager to see the hospital he would now be working in. As we began to walk to our car, the front page of a newspaper blew past my feet. I bent down and picked it up. The headline read 'Britain questions 'Will the war ever end? as death toll rises' "Carlisle!" I shouted to him as he began to cross the deserted street. He turned and looked at the paper in my hands. "Looks like you couldn't have come at a better time", I called to him. The look on his face said it all.


	3. Chapter 4

GPOV

"H-hello d-doctor Cullen" I replied as I shook his hand. His hand was so cold.

"Grace, please call me Carlisle". He replied looking at me puzzled. If I can tell he is a vampire, he must be able to see that I am one too. He was still looking at me slightly confused and still holding my hand.

"Uh can I please have my hand back, doc- Carlisle?" I laugh nervously, again feeling my cheeks going red. He frowned looking more curious and replied "oh yes, forgive me". He let go of my hand and smiled.

"Well Grace let's leave Doctor Cullen to get settled and we can start the rounds. I see Mary has given you more cakes for the lads...cinnamon?" Helen guessed correctly.

"Yes, would you like one Carlisle?" Only after had I opened the lid to the box that I had realised that I had just offered a vampire who only drinks blood a small slice of homemade apple and cinnamon cake.

Carlisle paused thoughtfully and replied "no thank you Grace. I ate earlier". My automatic reaction was to look around the room to see if any of the patients were missing. Satisfied that all the patients were safe in their beds I came to look at Carlisle again. He already had his back to me and was heading towards the medication room.

The rest of the day went slowly and without any drama. All of the lads enjoyed Mary's cake and asked me to pass on their thanks and one even asked me to ask her if there was any more. I had only seen Carlisle twice throughout the day. Both times he was staring with the same puzzled look he had on his face this morning. When my shift was over I remembered I need to go to Joe's to pick up my dinner. I said my goodbyes to Helen and the lads and left around 4 in the afternoon. I head down George Street a little disappointed that the sun that was out yesterday was nowhere to be seen. England is well known for its lack of sunshine and excessive amounts of dark clouds and rain. As I walked slowly to Joe's I began to think about my experience with Carlisle. He must have known I was a vampire like him, yet not once had he approached me about it. We were alone in what would be classed as an office, though I would call it more of a cupboard, and he did not say anything. He just smiled warmly and asked if the lads enjoyed the cake. I replied yes and he went on with his business. I decided to try and confront him tomorrow when I saw him. I was getting close to Joe's when for the second time that day the 'vampire vibe' washed over me. "Not again" I mumbled to myself. Not wanting a confrontation I kept my head down and picked up my pace. I walked past the second hand antiques shop which was next Joe's and went into the butchers shop. The butchers shop was small and empty, just the smell of raw meat hung on the air. To the right of the room I'm greeted by Mary as she wraps a chunk of meat in paper.

"Hello lovely" Mary's smile lit up the room. She was a short woman, shorter than Joe but about the same size. Her short grey hair was slightly curled and she has very dainty hands considering she helps Joe prepare the meat. The off white apron she wears is covered in blood. The sensation of nausea washes over me so I stop breathing. It feels uncomfortable like a dull ache that won't go away but it's bearable.

"Hi Mary. The boys wanted me to say thanks for the cake. They loved it. Really made their day". I replied.

"Oh that's okay. After all those boys have been through it's the least I could do". Mary really had a heart of gold. She handed me that package she had just finished wrapping and said "Joe told me to tell you to enjoy your dinner".

"Thank you Mary. Say thanks to Joe too. I'll see you both tomorrow". I called back as I left the store. I walk past the antiques shop again, feeling the same presence as before when I almost walk straight into a young a man. Eager to get home I apologise quickly and drop my head before he can see me blush.


	4. Chapter 5

EPOV

It didn't take me long to find an antiques shop. I used my 'charm' on a young lady who was passing by and asked for directions. It took her a while to respond to my question as she just stood there staring at me with a mesmerized look crossing her face. Only after using my 'charming' smile and saying 'excuse me' again did she come to. It always makes me slightly bemused at how humans react to me and my family. Admittedly we did look very different from everyone else and that did often come in handy. The shop was a small, family run business like most of the shops in the area. Next door was 'Marshall family butchers' and 'Robert Smith's Bakery'. I walked into the antiques shop glancing at slowly around the room. I loved and hated these sorts of shops. I loved them because of some amazing pieces of history end up here and hated them because it just reinforces that fact that times move forward, old trends die. Not for me. Time is slow and endless and I am a part of forever. Then something made me stop dead in my tracks. A strong sense of another vampire and not one I recognised. Often, Emmett or Jasper would follow me. I'm not really sure why they do, maybe to keep an eye on me or to put in action another one of their pranks. This was different though. I knew what their presence felt like. This was no vampire I knew. I had to remind myself that other vampires existed, not just our family. We hadn't come across any other vampire for over nine years so the feeling was odd to me. Just as soon as the feeling hit me, it passed. Thinking nothing of it I began to search the store for the perfect frame. It took me no more than five minutes before I found one which I knew Esme would love. It was made from a dark wood with elegant engravings of leaves around the main section of the frame. At the bottom of the frame a pair of hands, one holding the other, stood out. Esme and Carlisle has always held this family together and these two hands reminded me of the strong bond they have. A bond that could never be broken. I was the first to be changed by Carlisle. Esme was next. Carlisle tormented himself for years after whether it was the right thing to do until he realised that he couldn't have lived forever without her. I smiled to myself at the thought of their strength. It was perfect, unbreakable, just like the frame. I went to back of the store and paid for the frame. The man took my money and carefully wrapped the frame in some old cloth to ensure it would not get damaged.

"There we go", the man said handing me the frame.

"Thank you very much. My mother is going to love this". I turned to leave when I was hit again by this other vampire. What was going on? I opened the door to see where there vampire was. I looked left. The street was empty. I looked right. A young lady passed me, nearly knocking into me. She quickly apologised and dropped her eyes to her feet but not before I saw her blush. I smile to myself at the human reaction to embarrassment and walk in the other direction back home.

I walk up the narrow path that led to the front door. I stood in front of the house that would be our home for at least 6 years and admired it. It was definitely a fine example of Victorian architecture. The house was big with 7 bedrooms. Carlisle always insisted on a house with lots of rooms so he could have a room for his study. Not just medical books filled his shelves but ones of our history. Many of these books were fascinating. I have only read a few myself but Carlisle had read every single one. That is one of the benefits of not sleeping. Any time that a human would spend sleeping me and Carlisle would spend studying. His passion lies with history whereas mine lies with music.

Walking through the front door I was greeted immediately by Esme. The excitement on her forever youthful face reminded me of a child's.

"Did you find one?" she asked her eyes hopeful. I never realised how much the family photo meant to her until this moment.

"Yes, but I want you and Carlisle to open it together". I could hardly stop myself from laughing when she pulled the face of a sulking child. I know it wasn't intentional but she could not hide her sheer disappointment and anticipation. With that Carlisle walked through the door. On seeing Esme his face lit up and picked her up into his arms. The love between the two of them wasn't false or sickening but pure and genuine and you can't help but smile yourself when you see it.

"Hi Edward, did you have fun shopping with you sisters?" Carlisle asked still grinning ear to ear.

"Oh yes, it was great fun as always, cause Rosalie and Alice know the meaning of self control when they are let loose on the street with an endless supply of money".

"I heard that", Alice called from upstairs.

Trying to submit the laughter escaping me I motioned for Esme and Carlisle to sit at our newly acquired oak table that Emse must have bought today.

"Well this can only mean one thing...the photo", Carlisle spoke knowingly. Admittedly it had become almost a ritual for us. Every time we moved, the photo would be put in the new frame and placed either on a shelf or hung on the wall. I guess it symbolizes a new beginning for us but still as one family, still together.

"I'll go and get the others", Esme said as she headed towards the stairs.

After she had left I looked at Carlisle. His eyes were staring down at the table, deep in thought. Through his mind he began to tell me about his first day at the hospital.

"Something odd happened today. I'm not really sure what to make of it. There was this-"

Damn they were quick. Before he could finish, the others had come down stairs for the unveiling of the frame.

"Carlisle-"

"Don't worry about it. I need to look into it first. I'll explain when I know more".

I looked at him confused, hoping that his thoughts would explain more but I heard nothing. His mind was now focused on Esme. He was enjoying her child-like excitement about the frame. With everyone sat at the table I knew the conversation would go no further. Carlisle wouldn't not tell the others unless it was completely necessary. Hearing the impatience building up in Esme's thoughts, I put the wrapped frame on the table and slowly pushed it to where her hands waited. She picked up the frame, pulled off the cloth and looked at the frame. She looked at it admiringly for a few seconds then stood up. She moved to a small unit that had now taken up residence in the dining room, pulled open the drawer and took out the photo. Slowly she placed the photo in the frame and turned to the rest of us. If vampires could cry, there would be tears streaming down her face.

"Come on Esme, show us", Alice said almost as impatient as Esme was.

Esme paused for a moment and said "to new beginnings". As she said this she turned to the mantel piece over the fire and placed the frame in the centre. We all stood up and moved to see the photo. Carlisle stood next to Esme, put his arms around her and lightly kissed her head. He said exactly what was in her thoughts. "Perfect".


	5. Chapter 7

GPOV

There he was again. The vampire I bumped into earlier, sitting contently in the corner of the bar. What was it with vampires today? I hadn't seen one for over two years and now I have contact with three in one day. I'm now walking quickly back through the dark streets that I came down before. Feeling the rain drops hit my bare shoulders I realise I've left my coat back at the bar. Luckily my keys were still in my hand. Taking a few seconds to myself I decide that it is best if I just go back home and pick up my coat on my way to the hospital tomorrow. I walk slowly enjoying the rain which is now heavily pouring down onto the empty streets and down my back. I begin to think about what I am going to say to Carlisle tomorrow. What is going to be the best way to approach him? He seemed nice enough when we first met and Helen obviously likes him. I can't just go up to him and say "hi Carlisle. How are you? Oh I'm great thanks. By the way I know you're a vampire". I shake the thought out of my head. One way or another I needed to confront him. I have so many questions about what we are that need answering. The vampire that changed me didn't stick around to see what they had created so all my questions had been bottled up inside and put to the back of my mind. Only today have these questions began to re-surface. I realise that by Carlisle walking into my life could be the best and worst thing to happen to me. The best and worst because depending on what I find out will confirm whether I can live the way I do or whether at some definitive point in time I will become what I fear. A chill down my spine brings me back and I realise I'm now at my door. I put the key in the lock and turn it slowly. The door slowly pushes open just as I feel a set of eyes burning holes in my back. I turn quickly ready to take a defensive position if necessary. Until this point I had completely forgotten the reason I went to the bar in the first place. Was that man in the bar Aro? Surely if it had been he would have spoken to me? Aro had wanted to see me and I left. Surely this would have made him angry. Suddenly fear took over me. Had I just upset the wrong vampire? I have never thought of myself as one to fight but I'm sure the animal instinct would take over if called for. I see that there is no one there that I need to fear. A human stumbles slowly down the road, clearly having had too much to drink. I quickly move inside and begin walking up the countless number of stairs to the door to my small flat. As I get further up the stairs the need to hurry takes over me. I begin to run, trying not to trip on my rain soaked dress, and eventually I reach my door. I fumble with the keys. The door won't open. Panic begins to take over me. I hear what I think to be footsteps coming up the stairs. The urgency to get inside seems more desperate than ever. Finally the door gives way and I fall inside. I quickly turn and shut the darkness out. Sitting against the door I feel the sobs beginning to creep up into my chest. "I'm okay. I'm okay" I repeat to myself. No matter how many times I say this I know that it couldn't be further from the truth. There was something there and it wasn't friendly.

EPOV

I'm left speechless by the girls quick exit. Questions start to spill over quickly...too quick for any logical answers to come naturally. Who was she? More importantly what was she? Everything about her was screaming human. There was just a slight feeling, sitting somewhere in the very darkest place of my mind that said vampire. I shook the thought immediately out of my head. What I felt was another vampire near the bar, it must have been. All I know is that the look that she gave me was now burned into my head. Her eyes were full of pain and suffering. All I wanted to do from the moment she looked at me was to go over to her and pull her close into my arms, hold her tight, soothe her, tell her whatever is wrong will be okay. Never have I had such a strong need to protect a human but this one needed protecting, that I could see clearly. For a moment my whole body was screaming for me to go after her. She had left her coat on the coat stand by the door and slight pitter-patter of rain began to hit the concrete outside. All I had to do was get her coat and run out side. I would be able to catch her scent easily enough once I was outside and smell of tobacco smoke wasn't filling my nostrils. I would hand her the coat she had left behind and introduce myself. Just as fast as I had decided to go after her my logical mind kicked in. I could see that she was confused. The last thing she needed was for me to approach her. If her reaction was anything like the previous females I had encountered...no, I would leave her a note with her coat. That way if she wanted to see me again it would be her decision. Finally decided on my plan of action I got up from my chair in the corner and walked towards the bar. There were two men who were discussing the girl.

"My god. What I wouldn't give to spend a night with her", one man said. He was one of the oldest men in the bar. He must have been at least fifty.

"In your dreams, my friend, in your dreams" the other man joked.

The thought that entered the old man's thoughts made me feel sick. A slight growl escaped my chest causing the men to look at me. The older man had a smug grin on his face that caused a thousand images of me killing him come rushing into my head. The tension did not go unnoticed by the bar man. "Do we have a problem here gentlemen?" "No, no problem" I said through gritted teeth. "Do you have a pen and piece of paper please?" I waited as the bar man got the paper and pen. The old man's thoughts turned to how he would put me on my back side. I smiled at this. "Try it" I thought to myself. The bar man came back with what I needed and I returned to my chair after giving a slight nod to the two men still sat at the bar. Ignoring the angry thoughts still venting from the man at the bar I began to write.

To the girl in the blue dress,

I hope you do not think me too bold in saying that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I was the man sat in the corner of the bar last night and before I could talk to you, you were gone. I know you will be in my thoughts until we meet again. I would love to know your name. I hope that you would do me the honour of keeping me company on Friday evening. We could meet where our eyes first met. If not, I will have to cherish the image I have of you forever.

Edward

I read back what I have written to myself and debate for a long ten minutes as to whether to place the note into her pocket. The hope that I was not too bold was all but forgotten by the end of my letter. I asked myself if I could live with not seeing her again. And with that I stood up and headed towards the door. I hesitated slightly by the door and after a few seconds, slipped the note into the pocket of the girl's coat. I decided to leave before I had a chance to change my mind. Slowly, with the girls face still in my thoughts, I began to make my way back to see my family.


	6. Chapter 8

GPOV

The fear and somewhat excitement from the previous day seemed to just be an echo of some distant dream. Today was a new day and I intended to speak Carlisle first thing. I decided to have a quick shower before heading to work. The repetition of the water falling on my skin reminded me of the rain last night and the absence of my coat. I made a mental note that I needed to go back to the bar. I finished the shower after a few minutes as the water had began to run cold. I threw a towel around me and headed towards the bedroom. I passed the note from Aro that sat impatiently on a chair. I picked it up and began to think about what test was conducted and how was it that the Volturi were interested in me. Maybe it was the fact that I worked in the hospital...maybe it was because I didn't drink human blood. I hung on that last thought. I didn't drink human blood...they did. That is what made me different. Maybe there is some vampire law that states you have to be a killer. I had always stayed clear of any other vampires so their rules, if they even had any, were unknown to me. An image of me feeding on Joe and Mary entered my head. I had to physically shake my head to rid myself of that thought. I screwed the letter up and threw it on the floor. I would never have that life where I hurt the ones I loved. Aro would just have to find some other vampire to test his games on. Anger began building up in my body as I put on my work dress. Realising I was going to be late if I didn't pick up my pace I hurriedly finished getting ready. I grab my keys on my way out and began heading towards the bar. It was a bit of a detour but the rain clouds still hung over head and I knew I would need my coat. I ran the last part of the street to the bar and was grateful that it was open. I walked inside and the bar had a completely different atmosphere to it today than it did last night. It was happy and full of joy last night, now it was just a dim, empty room that smelt of stale smoke. The chairs were up on the tables as the bar man swept the floor with a broom that should have been thrown away years ago. He looked up and smiled as I picked up my coat. I smiled softly back and left. I put on my coat. My nose wrinkled at the smell of stale smoke that also clung to my coat but I was thankful for the protection it gave me from the next onslaught of rain. I ran as fast as I could without giving myself away as being something other than normal to the hospital. The ward was quite again today. As I looked around I saw that there were no new casualties today. Maybe the war was finally coming to an end? I walked to where the other nurses were huddled in a corner. As I got close I could hear that they were all discussing Carlisle. "Yes I agree, he is lovely", one nurse was saying. "He's so good with the lads too...so caring" another cooed. Helen looked up at me and said "Grace, what you think of Doctor Cullen?" She could barely contain the giggles escaping her. "Well, he seems nice, I guess. I don't really know him. He seems a bit mysterious if you ask me", I replied. "Do I?" the voice questioned behind me. I turned slowly to see Carlisle stood there smiling. "What you see is what you get". He looked directly at me when he said this. His look turned to one that almost looked accusing. I held his gaze for as long as I could, completely mesmerized by the flecks of gold in his eyes, until he finally asked "Grace, could I please have a word with you later? There is something I would like to ask you. I will wait for you until you finish your rounds and then maybe we could go for a drink". I could feel the jealousy building up in the room and even one nurse said "Typical" under her breathe. Even Carlisle caught her comment. He smiled expectantly. "Um yes, okay". And with that he walked away and began to check on the men in the ward. I stood there slightly perplexed as to what to do. I knew Carlisle was a vampire, he must know that I am one too. Now he wanted to talk to me. Maybe my questions could finally be answered.

EPOV

I had wanted to speak to Carlisle about the girl and the presence of other vampires in the area when I got home. Esme greeted me at the door and explained that Carlisle had decided to work all night at the hospital, mainly to study. Carlisle always studied in his spare time, mainly at night when humans would be sleeping. I decided to wait until sunrise to go and see him at the hospital. It was better this way, without the rest of my family around. The new vampires were no cause for concern yet and it would be best to keep it that way. Esme decided to go upstairs and paint. She is a very talented artist. The house is covered in pieces of art work that she has done over the years, another way to make it feel like home. I moved into the kitchen that would never be used for anything more than show purposes and found my siblings discussing when they would be going hunting. It had been a few days since we had all ate and Emmett was getting more and more restless about trying the British cuisine.

"I think we should head out today, why wait? It's not like we have anything else we need to do", Emmett was trying to persuade the girls but it seems like they had already made their minds up.

"Actually me and Alice are going to go shopping", replied Rosalie

"Again! You only went shopping yesterday!" Jasper was not too keen on the idea of another day shopping. "How many pairs of shoes do you really need Alice?"

"Oh, a girl can never have too many shoes Jasper", Alice replied looking very seriously at Jasper.

"Edward, please back me up on this one! You must be up for a bit of hunting." The word hunting always made Emmett almost vibrate with excitement. He's a big vampire and strong. Hunting was always a way for him to show off and lose control, to a certain extent.

"I agree. A hunting trip would be good. Why don't you guys go shopping today and we'll all go hunting tomorrow. I have to be back by Friday though." It was difficult to say the last part without smiling.

"Why what's happening Friday?" Jasper asked curious about my happy mood.

"I...um..." before I could finish Alice cut me off.

"Edward is meeting the girl with the blue dress". Alice could hardly stay still in her seat.

"Human?" Rosalie was the first to ask aloud although the others had questions in their head they wanted answering.

"Yes she is a human, no I don't know her name and no you can't come Emmett". I was beginning to feel like this conversation would soon turn into integration. Before any of them could ask any more questions I decided to excuse myself and leave.

"I need to see Carlisle. I'll see you all later"

"No Edward you can't go! You have to tell us more!" Rosalie shouted as I shut the door.

"It's okay Rose, I'll know what will happen with the girl in the blue dress before Edward does!" Alice replied back with an almost smug tone in her voice. The problem was I knew this was true. Alice had seen the girl in her thoughts before I had even seen her myself. I knew her visions were not one hundred percent accurate but until a decision is made or changed Alice will always have the upper hand. Slightly annoyed by Alice I begin to head to the hospital. It is raining again. The rain is one of the reasons why England was chosen to be our new home. The lack of sunshine means we can go out in the day. The sun has a strange effect on our kind. If any human was to see us in the sunlight they would immediately know we were different.

It's not long before I reach the main street where the over load of voices stops me dead in my tracks. Thoughts of sheer panic enter my head like a sudden rush of wind that almost knocks me off of my feet. The scene in front of me justifies the shock and fear of the crowd. The antique shop where I stood yesterday now lies in ruins. The bricks had been thrown across the street, scattered with shards of glass. I walk slowly closer to the scene of devastation and see a number of bodies, some torn limb from limb and others that still remain in one piece. I begin to think about how humans could cause this much damage to another of their kind. Saying that, there have been a number of vampires who have killed their own over nothing more than their next meal. I'm broken from my thoughts as chaos erupts again. Members of the crowd had begun to pull out the few survivors that were buried beneath the rubble. I decide to carry on towards the hospital to give Carlisle a warning to the oncoming mass of casualties about to enter his ward. I pick up my pace and see that it wasn't just the antique shop that had been hit...the whole street had been destroyed.


	7. Chapter 9

GPOV

It had been an hour since Carlisle had asked to see me when he approached me and signalled for me to go into his office. I feel nervous and still unsure what I'm going to say to him. I had thought of nothing else since I realised he was like me but now the time has come to confront him my mind is completely blank. He holds the door open for me and lets me walk into the room first. It is a small yet quaint room with one desk in the middle of the room and two chairs tucked in under it. There is a large book case that takes up a whole wall, filled with hundreds of books. Not just medical ones but ones of literature and history. Carlisle is obviously a very educated man. The room is lit by a soft, dim lamp that sits quietly on a small coffee table. The glow from the lamp makes the room feel very homely and on any other day, I would have felt relaxed in here.

"Please sit down Grace". Carlisle voice finally breaks the silence. He smiles at me that makes the room feel like a place where I know I'm safe in. I sit, as asked, and notice a photo on his desk of his family. They are all pale skinned like him. As Carlisle sits, I take my time studying his family, one by one. Next to Carlisle is who I presume to be his wife. She has shoulder length, brown hair and the most beautiful smile. Sat below her are two girls that do not look alike. One had blonde hair, whose beauty made me feel very intimidated and the other had short dark hair that was styled in a way which emphasised her pixie like feature. Next to her was a man with blonde hair who held his hand softly around the pixie girl's shoulders. I presume they are together. Another man, one who was very strongly built sits next to the could be model. There was one member of the family left in the photo. My eyes widen as I really look at him. His beauty outshines the others. I stare deep into his golden eyes and realise that I have seen him before. He was the man in the bar. Carlisle, seeing my changed expression asks "Grace is everything okay?" I swallow hard and meet his eyes. "Yes, fine. I was just thinking how lovely your family looks. You all must be really close". My quick thinking has saved me in the past. It had become quite a talent of mine that has helped me out of some awkward situations. "How long have you worked here Grace?" Carlisle's questions begin. "Oh, not long. A year maybe". I reply as I try to act calm. I knew eventually the questions would lead somewhere more than just polite talk. "Do you have any family?" he asks. "No, my parents died when I was young and I have no siblings". I had told this story a million times. To be honest I don't really remember my parents. It had been a long time since I had thought about them. "How sad. Poor girl losing her parents" I hear Carlisle say. "No it's not sad any more. I've had time to move on", I reply instinctively. Too much time, I think to myself looking at the floor. "Grace look at me" I hear Carlisle say. I slowly look up to meet his eyes. What happened next left me in complete shock. I could hear Carlisle talk to me but his lips did not move once. "How is it Grace, that you can hear my thoughts when I do not say them out loud?" Confusion shot across his face just as it did with mine. I realised that I had given myself away as being different. But this was new. I had never been able to hear human's thoughts let alone another vampire. "I...I...it's..." Panic rushed though my body. "Grace calm down...I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay. Are...are you a vam-"he is cut short as Helen bursts through the door. "Dr Cullen...there's been a bomb blast...there...there is ALOT of casualties coming in". Helen emphasised the word 'alot' and the fear in her eyes told me how bad the situation was. We both jump out of our seats and run towards the emergency ward. Helens claim was correct. Bodies covered in blood begin to fill the room. Men...women...children. I can't tell how many of them are already dead. I begin to make my way through the bodies, deciding how critical their injuries were. In other words I was deciding who I could save and who I had to leave to die. Time from then on flew past me in a blur. I had lost count of how many people had died. The dead outweighed the living. Every now and again I would glance at Carlisle. He moved gracefully in between the bodies, doing what he could to save them. After about four hours his eyes met mine and both our faces were grave. All of the lives that had been lost in such a short space of time was unthinkable. The ward had become quiet...very quiet and still. The ones we had managed to save were mostly dosed up on morphine and barely conscious. Helen had gone outside to take in a few breaths of fresh air to clear her mind. My mind on the overhand was in turmoil. So many dead. Could I have done more? Could I have paid more attention? Am I to blame for some man's death who's loved ones still had no idea of his passing? Guilt washes over me just as Carlisle hands me a glass of water. His hands are still stained with blood. I take the glass, without looking at him and slowly take a sip. The cold water feels unnatural to me but it does the job and hits the dry spot at the back of my throat. 'Come, let's finish our conversation' Carlisle says as he begins to lead me back to his office. Walking slowly, I take me time to enter the room and sit in the chair that I had sat in before. Carlisle took his place behind his table. His takes a deep breath in that I knew he didn't need before he begins talking. 'There is only one person...who can do what you can do...that I have met. How long have you been...different?' I smile slightly at his description of me. 'I don't know. A while'. My hands involuntary begin to shake. I cup them both in my lap and hold them tightly to stop. 'What do you remember about being changed?' Carlise asked. His voice was smooth and even and I knew he was doing this to calm me. It seemed to be working. "Not much. Just that it was very painful. It felt like it took forever to happen. It was dark where I was...and" My eyes are fixed on my still shaking hands. "And what?" Carlisle prompted. "And...Lonely". "I'm sorry it was like that for you. It probably took three days for the change to happen, though I'm sure it felt like months. You shouldn't have been left alone". I bring my eyes to meet Carlisle. How does he know so much about the change? "I want to ask you a question Carlisle. "How do you know that it should have taken three days...the change I mean?" This was my chance to learn anything and everything I could about our kind. I hoped with every fibre of being that he would be able to answer all of my questions. "I know this because I have seen it happen...twice actually. Once with my wife..." he pointed to the photo on his desk, "And once with Edward". He pointed again to show me who he meant. This time he pointed to the man who stood out from the rest...the one I recognised. "It was very painful for both of them. Edward the most. It was hard to look at the ones I loved in such pain". The look in his eyes showed me a few seconds before his thoughts confirmed that he was the one who has caused them that pain. He had been the one who had turned them. After an hour of questions, mine and his, we had learnt enough about each other to know that we had alot in common, least of all our eating habits. I was left in shock when he told me about his other son, Emmett, who enjoyed feasting on grizzly bears. My extensive meal of cat a few nights before now seemed insignificant. For the second time, our conversation was cut short when Helen re-entered the room. "Grace...you- I'm really sorry...it's Joe". I jump out of my chair and run to the emergency ward. My eyes scan the room and finally rest on bloody body. I can see that he is still breathing but only just. Panic rushes over me as I begin to assess his condition. His left leg and been torn off just below the knee. His arms were covered in small cuts and still had glass embedding in his wounds. But it was his eyes that scared me the most. I could see the life draining out of him. He didn't have much time left. "Helen! Go and get Carlisle...NOW!" I screamed across the room. A few seconds later he appeared. I glare at Helen and she gets the hint to leave. I walk as calmly as I can up to Carlisle. I look straight at him and I believe he knew what I was going to ask before I had said anything. "Save him. Carlisle, please I need you to change him". I could feel the anger building up in me as I heard what he was thinking. He finally said it aloud. "Grace listen to me. I'm sorry. I can't save him". I began shouting. "Yes you can! I know you can. I saw what you did to your wife and Edward. They were at the edge of deaths door and you pulled them back. You saved them."

"Grace, I can't", Carlisle said adverting his eyes from mine.

"CHANGE HIM!"


	8. Chapter 10

EPOV

I made it to the hospital in a matter of minutes. I knew Carlisle would need all the help he could get and my small knowledge of medicine could prove useful. I walk in through the entrance but am pushed aside as a man bleeding to death is rushed into the emergency room. The medicinal smell hits me and then it is over shadowed by the stronger smell of blood. I realise then that the street I was on was not the only place to be hit. The fresh blood was evidence of a recent tragedy. I walk back outside to compose myself and wait for the smell of blood to leave my nostrils and the fire in my throat to die down and prepare myself to go back in. The second wave of blood isn't as bad as the first, my throat only burning slightly. I walk back towards the emergency room where a raised voice is coming from. "Save him. Carlisle, please I need you to change him". I hear Carlisle respond and the rest of the conversation plays out before me. "Grace listen to me. I'm sorry. I can't save him". "Yes you can! I know you can. I saw what you did to your wife and Edward. They were at the edge of deaths door and you pulled them back. You saved them". It took me a second to realise that the woman who was obviously in pain knew our secret. How had she found out? She said she had seen Carlisle change me and Esme. The only way that could have been possible is if she had been in the hospital when I was dying. It was possible but somehow I doubted that that was the case. "Grace, I can't". I could hear Carlisle tone almost pleading with her to stop. I decided I needed to confront this woman, at the very least I needed her to lower her voice. I could hear the heartbeats of more than one person in the ward. This conversation was leading to a place from where there could be no return. We would have to move again. As I walked in to the ward she screamed at him. "CHANGE HIM!" She realised that Carlisle was not moving on this one and ran straight into me as I opened the door. I held her in my arms as the sobs began to escape her. In that moment time seemed to freeze. I also froze, not knowing how to react. She stayed in my arms, her shoulders shaking from her crying. I hesitate slightly as I move my hand to stoke her long hair. Her hair is as soft as a rose petal and the smell of vanilla fills my nostrils. As I touch her hair I feel her sigh and I notice that my shirt is wet from her tears. My sudden urge to protect this girl is increased when I feel the presence of another vampire. I quickly push her behind me and look at Carlisle, confusion taking over my expressions. Through his thoughts my question is answered. "She is the vampire you sense Edward".

I stood there holding this young girl in my arms as her body shook from the sobs over taking her body. I couldn't get my head around it...she was a vampire. She had been the one I had sensed in the bar, in the street and now here. How could I have not known this? How did I not see this coming? Every one of my sense had been screaming at that fact yet I was blind to the truth that lay before me. Now as she cried in my arms I had hope that my curiosity about her would finally be silenced but it had the complete opposite effect. I wanted to know everything about her...how long had she been like us? How did it happen? Is there more like her in London? The only way I was going to get my answers was to be around her.

Her sobs were now silent, the only evidence she was crying was her small sniffles. But it was another sound entirely that held my attention. The slow, uneven thud of a man's heart slowing down. Over the girls head, I glance over to Carlisle to see his face twist as he listened to the same sound. I look around the ward to see a man who must have been in his sixties, covered in blood, one of his legs shredded like mince meat. I knew that the girl would be able to hear the man's life slipping away as his heart gave up and finally let go of the life he was unsuccessfully trying to grasp onto. An eerie silence followed neither me nor Carlisle knowing what we could possible say to make this horrific tragedy any less painful.

"Grace, I am so sorry" Carlisle finally spoke. I'm sure if he was able to shed tears, they would be falling on his angel like face. Grace's knees gave way and it was only me holding her in my arms that kept her from hitting the floor.

"Edward, take her into my office" Carlisle spoke in his thoughts before glancing to the direction of his office. Without speaking I lead Grace to the office but not before looking once more at Carlisle. He had walked over to the man and ever so gently, like a feather falling, he placed his hand over the man's face and closed his eyes. He then pulled the bed sheet over the man's lifeless body. I didn't know how Carlisle was going to deal with this loss as it seemed to hit harder than any other time but it could have been because he did have the ability to save him but chose not to. I knew he was right in not saving this man but the hurt that Grace was going through did make me doubt him for a brief second.

I open the door to Carlisle's office which was dimly lit with a small lamp on his desk. I try to guide Grace over to a chair but instead, she caught me off guard and slid out of my arms and onto the floor. Again the sob's took over her small body. I sit next to her and can only watch in fascination as tears fell down her face. It was entirely inappropriate looking at her like she was some sort of experiment but I had NEVER seen a vampire cry. There had been times when all I wish I could do was cry, just as a release from whatever hurt I was going through. Instead I kept everything bottled up inside of me, never once opening up. And yet this girl...this vampire could show how she was feeling, each tear a reflection of her pain. I released I was jealous.

Grace kept her head bent down but I could still see the tears as they fell. A strange curiosity took over and before I knew what I was doing, I reached out and caught one of her tears on my finger tip. She didn't flinch once as my hand made contact with her face, instead looking like she was in a trance, her eyes looking out at nothing. I rubbed my fingers together like I need confirmation that the tears were real and not some cruel figment of my imagination. I don't know why I was shocked to see that they were real. I knew that I should have said something to her, anything even if it was just one word of reassurance that everything was going to be okay. Instead I sat there frozen unable to tear my eyes away from her. I don't know how long we sat like that but at some point I had pulled her into my arms once more. If this was the only thing I could offer her, then I would have sat like this for eternity. She could stay safe in my arms forever.

I hear Carlisle stand outside the door and after he hesitated over the door handle for a minute, he finally pulled the handle down and pushed the door slowly. He looked at Grace, still in my arms before looking at me.

"I think you should take Grace back to the house" Carlisle spoke in his thoughts.

"And I think you should just leave me alone! Everything was fine until you showed up!" Grace shouted angrily.

"What the hell?" I think to myself. I didn't understand how she could hear Carlisle's thoughts.

"I don't understand it either. One minute I didn't hear anything but my own thoughts and the next I could hear every single thought of every single person around me" Grace said looking up at me. What confused me more was how I was not able to hear her thoughts yet she could hear mine. It was like the world had flipped upside down and I could now see what it was like for everyone else around me. My personal thoughts and feelings were easily kept hidden from my family and of course humans, but now, like she had been sent to break me, this girl had made me feel what it was like to be normal...to not hear what was going through her head.

"Grace I'm so sorry" Carlisle spoke out loud, his eyes showing every ounce of regret that I knew he was feeling.

"You could have saved him! Don't you see that? You became a doctor to help people...to save them! You are the only vampire I have met that has ever changed a human yet you get to pick and chose who you change and who you don't!" she screamed pushing away from me. I knew that last comment was directed at me. I spent years trying to understand why Carlisle had saved me and not one of the many other people on deaths door, but I had never came to any conclusion that made sense.

"You changed him and your wife! Why not Joe? You're not God Dr Cullen! Who gives you the right?" Grace yelled as she pushed him making him stumble back.

"It wasn't the bomb that killed Joe! It was you!" Grace spat as she shoved Carlisle once more. This time he fell into the wall making it crack from the force.

My reaction was quick and she didn't see it coming. I moved as fast as the wind, pinning her small body against the door and the small glass panel shattered into a thousand pieces. My shaking hand gripped at her throat, lifting her feet inches off of the ground. I spoke slowly to make sure she digested every single word.

"If you ever lay another finger on him, I will tear every one of your limbs from your body slowly and painfully, do you hear me? You think you're hurting now? This is nothing compared to what I could inflict on you!" I hissed. Carlisle's hand gripped firmly on my shoulder.

"Edward, stop" he said simply. Slowly I released my grip on Grace and immediately felt guilty at my outburst as her eyes glistened once more.

"Grace, I know you have more questions you want answered and I too, have questions I would like to ask you. Please come back to the house" Carlisle spoke softly. I watched as Grace went through her options. I didn't need to read her thoughts; I could see that she was terrified. Whether she was terrified of the answers she might get, the questions that would be asked or whether she was just terrified of me.

"Fine just keep HIM away from me!" Grace finally answered before heading out of the office. Carlisle gave me one more look of warning as went into the ward. Grace was stood next to Joe's body, talking to him softly. I didn't need to be close to hear what she was saying.

"You were like a father to me and for that I will always love you. Goodbye Joe" she spoke sadly before walking over to Carlisle and me. I tried to clear my head of any thought or emotion as we walked back to the house. I knew that Carlisle was hoping to keep this girl around, even if only for a while, I wasn't ready to share any of my thoughts that I had kept locked away for decades. I didn't think Carlisle had any reason to fear her but there was something that just kept eating away at me that said keeping this girl around could be extremely dangerous.


	9. Chapter 11

GPOV

Carlisle opened the door to his house, signalling for me to go inside. I hesitated not sure what situation I was getting myself into. For all I knew, I could have been walking head first into a trap but once again my curiosity got the better of me. The only contact I had had was with that one vampire heading to Italy and now I had the chance to see a real coven. I was somewhat taken back by the size of Carlisle's family considering most vampires I had read about travelled alone or with one other of their kind. Of course, this could be the biggest mistake of my existence but honestly, I had nothing to lose.

"Edward, go and find your brothers and sisters" Carlisle said just as the small, brown haired woman from the photo came into the hallway. Her scent was odd. Carlisle's scent reminded me of a forest, earthy yet crisp where as Edward smelled spicy. This woman's scent smelled like...I don't even know how to describe it...like a summer afternoon just before a storm. It was a mixture of sweet flowers and the warm, fragrant air. Her eyes fell on me warily as Edward brushed past her and heading up the staircase.

"Grace, this is my wife Esme" Carlisle began as Esme positioned herself behind him. It didn't take me long to see that she, for a reason unknown to me, was suspicious of my presence.

"It's lovely to meet you Grace. Carlisle, would you help me in the kitchen?" she asked sweetly before smiling at me. It was good to see that I wasn't the only vampire who had a kitchen in their house, though we all knew that it would never ever get used. It was purely for show.

"Grace, why don't you go and sit in the dining room. I'll be back in a minute". Carlisle led Esme to the back of the house though he and I both knew I would be able to hear them. I walked into the dining room and take a seat at the big table. I didn't understand why they would have a table this big considering they never ate at it.

"How did you find her?" I hear Esme's small voice ask from the other room. Had I been human I would have missed the whole conversation.

"She works at the hospital. She's...like us, well her diet is anyway" Carlisle spoke softly.

"Why did you bring her back here?"

"I had to. She's...special. Different". I didn't particularly like the way Carlisle was describing me but he spoke about me with almost admiration or awe in his voice. It was the last thing I deserved after I attacked him. Joe was not the only person I was close to who I had lost but he was the only one who I saw as family. My stomach twisted as Mary came into my thoughts. Had she been in the shop when the bomb hit? Was she even still alive? I almost hoped that she was with Joe now, because I don't know how she would carry on without him and without the shop. They had met when Mary was fourteen and Joe was fifteen and had married by the time Mary was eighteen so being with him was all she knew. A broken heart was something Mary would never recover from.

"What? The girl at the bar? The one in the blue dress? How did I not see this?" I heard a high pitch voice think. I was beginning to be able to distinguish the sound of a thought and something being said out loud. A thought sounds like you're under water when you hear it...it's more rounded in sound and is staggered like an echo, where as something out loud is crisp and clear. I didn't really have time to think about my new 'gift', if that's what you could call it. My head hurts with the overload of muffled voices, not just from in the house but from outside too. I could hear people talking about the streets that had been destroyed by the bombs and the lack of faith that was fading quickly that this war would ever end.

"You couldn't have known. Only Carlisle knew" I heard Edward say out loud. His tone was bitter and miserable, though I saw no reason for him to feel that way. He still had his family.

"Do you know why Carlisle has brought her back to the house?" I heard the girl say out loud but in barely a whisper.

"He thinks she's...special" Edward said through gritted teeth. A small growl escapes my lips as for the second time I'm described in that way. There was nothing special about me...nothing at all! I was perfectly happy working at the hospital, pretending to be normal in a human world but then because of this family, it all changed. I was now anything but normal.

I heard the whooshing sound of the rest of the family come down the stairs. I took a deep breath, though I didn't need to, in the hope that it would have the same calming effect on me like it had on humans. It didn't.

I watched as Edward entered the room followed by four other young looking vampires. They all looked at me like I was the first vampire they had come across, their golden eyes inspecting me thoroughly. I recognised all of them from the photo on Dr Cullen's desk and the petite one came forward. My instincts made me take a big step backwards, trying to get as much space between me and them as possible.

"She's scared...of us?" I heard the small girl think as she watched me.

"Yes, I am scared of you" I admitted out loud. Everyone except Edward looked at me with surprised expressions.

"She can hear us?" the large, scary looking man said in his thoughts. I wish they would stop thinking so much! My head was throbbing.

"Yes I can hear what you are thinking" I say not meeting any of their eyes. Silence followed and I guessed they were all being extra careful and tried not to think of anything. I watched as they all turned to Edward, waiting...hoping for some kind of explanation.

"Carlisle doesn't know why but Grace seems to have the same ability that I do" Edward sighed. He was really beginning to get on my nerves.

"But she looks...so...normal" the blonde male said taking a step towards me. Again I backed as far into the corner as I could, my head screaming at me to run. This really wasn't a good idea. I look around the room and panicked when I saw that my only way out was being blocked by five vampires. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm drift over me, all of the fear and panic leaving my body. My head snaps up as I hear Carlisle and his wife approach behind me.

"This is Jasper" Carlisle said using his hand to guide me to the blonde male. Jasper smiled at me warmly.

"That is Emmett and Rosalie" Carlisle continued. Again I could hear the questioning thoughts begin to come forward. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pressure in my head increased and tried to focus on the sound of Carlisle's voice. It seemed to help.

"And this is Alice" Carlisle finished on the small girl. Alice began to walk towards me and again I backed further into the corner. I didn't want them close.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you" Alice said holding her hand out to me. She spoke in a soft voice, almost like she was speaking to a child. I looked at her warily before hearing that she was telling the truth. They had no intentions of hurting me, so I moved forward, allowing Alice to place her cold hand on my shoulder.

"You're skin is warm?" Alice said out loud suddenly. I was beginning to feel even more like I didn't belong...not just in the human world but in the vampire one as well. I was completely different to the vampires in front of me. The only similarity I had was with Edward.

"I should go home" I say to Carlisle becoming more and more uncomfortable with the questioning looks I was getting. All except from Alice. I watched as her face went blank like she was trying to see through the wall in front of her. Maybe she could? Eventually she came to.

"You can't go home" Edward said suddenly.

"You can't keep me here!" I growl back at him, changing my stance. I had no intention of fighting him but he needed to know that he should back off. His stance mirrored mine...aggressive...protective...

"Stop! Grace, there is going to be more bombs dropped tonight" I look at Alice confused.

"And how do you know that?" I say warily.

"She just does. I think...it would be wise if you stayed here" Edward said. I glared at him but my eyes softened when I heard his thoughts.

"Please Grace. Stay where it's safe" he thought. His eyes looked into mine, completely serious...completely honest.

"How is it that I can hear your thoughts but you can't hear mine" I ask Edward, unable to keep my question in. His expression hardened again before he snapped.

"I don't know but can you try to stay out of mine!" he said through his gritted teeth, before moving out of the room faster than the wind. I stood there completely frozen by his aggressive outburst until Emmett roared with laughter.

"Now he knows how we feel!" Emmett laughed until he slid down the wall, holding his sides. I looked at Carlisle confusion no doubt covering my face.

"Don't worry about Edward. He used to be hesitant with his gift...not sure what it made him...but recently he seemed to accept it so I can only imagine that he is feeling unsure about what this means, not being able to hear your thoughts" Carlisle tried to explain though I think he was just trying to make me feel better. It didn't.

"Why don't you go and get your brother and go hunting. Just make sure you're back before...before the planes come" Carlisle suggested to the others. They all left the room with speed like I had never seen before.

"Have you eaten?" Esme asked me taking my hand in hers. She smiled warmly at and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Um, no I haven't" I say politely.

"Well, then let me get you something" She sang before gracefully moving over to Carlisle, giving him a small kiss and then glided to what I guessed was the kitchen. I sigh and think to myself that I was going nowhere anytime soon.

"Dr Cullen-" I began.

"We're not at the hospital so please call me Carlisle" he smiled warmly.

"Carlisle, I...um...I want to apologise for my actions earlier today. It was very...unprofessional and unfair to you" I said meeting his eyes. I really was sorry for what I had done.

"Grace, there is nothing to apologise for. You have been through a lot today"

"No, I need to say this. I'm truly sorry" I say swallowing the lump that had risen.

"Well thank you Grace. We can talk some more after you have eaten" Carlisle said getting up as Esme put down a plate in front of me with a thick joint of meat which smelt like beef. My mouth watered at the smell and my throat tingled.

"We'll leave you to it. Please feel free to make yourself at home. There is a spare room upstairs, first door on your left, if you wanted some space to think" Esme smiled.

"If you have any more questions, I'll be in my office" Carlisle said before they both left the room, leaving me listening to the thoughts of the clueless humans who walked past a house full of vampires. They would never know how lucky they were that these vampires only fed on animals...that these vampires were good. And I honestly hoped that they were lucky enough to survive whatever was coming tonight.


	10. Chapter 12

EPOV

I needed to escape the house and the new vampire that was now sitting down stairs so when my brothers suggested a hunting trip, I was more than eager to go with them. It had been a few days since any of us had eaten and it was beginning to show. Our eyes were darker than normal and Jasper's small frame would shake slightly. Jasper was the newest member of our family and he needed to feed more often than the rest of us.

It didn't take us long to reach the out skirts of the city, where we were met by a small forest. Before we even reached it, Emmett confirmed that there was what sounded like deer's in the woodland. It always amused me how he had this ability to sense his next meal right down to the size and colour of the animal.

"At least eight. They're small but they will do" Emmett spoke quickly and quietly as his head arched towards the trees. I could hear him plan how he was going to take down these animals quickly and without a sound. He turned to me and smiled knowing that I could hear what plan he had settled on.

"You ready brother?" Emmett smiled. I nod my head and position myself, ready to play my part in his plan. I didn't particularly enjoy killing the animal so I was happy to be the one to chase it into Emmett's path. I closed my eyes and hear Emmett move quickly to the other side of the forest when the slight rustle of a deer grazing caught my attention. It was close. I focused on the sound of its heart, locating where it was before moving. The trees past me in a blur as my feet barely touched the soft, moist ground. It takes me no more than three seconds to reach the small brown deer, catching it completely off guard. I could have snapped its neck before it even looked up but I enjoyed the chase. I wanted to give this animal a chance to get away. Of course I knew it wouldn't, not with Emmett readying himself in the trees. I slowed my pace as I ran straight for the deer. Its small legs moved quickly as it darted this way and that, trying to run for its life but I moved in its path, making it change direction. Emmett didn't take his time as the deer approached him. He sprang down from a large tree, landing softly on his feet. His teeth sunk into the deer's neck and quickly ended its life. The chase never lasted long and we always took the animals life quickly and as less painfully as possible.

Emmett looked up at me and I could hear him offer me some of his meal.

"No you have this one. I'm going to go and find another" I say before running towards the next deer. I could hear the thoughts of Rosalie as she sprang gracefully onto the deer in front of her. She was concerned about getting blood on her dress.

"Typical" I laugh out loud.

We spent no more than two hours hunting and once we were all satisfied, we headed back towards the house. Alice had confirmed that there was going to be another air raid tonight though it was going to be nothing in comparison to what happened earlier today. I still couldn't help but feel guilty at our knowledge of what was coming. All of those people...I knew that Carlisle felt the same way.

Just before we reached the house, Alice and Jasper approached me. I knew that they wanted to talk to me about Grace.

"Edward, I just don't understand?" Alice commented. "How can she...I mean she looks human. I could hear her heart beating...how is that even possible?" Alice didn't know how many times I had asked myself the same questions since I found out what she was. It didn't make any sense. Everything we had learnt about our kind never once mentioned a way for a vampire to look human.

"I don't know Alice, I honestly don't. She is different like Carlisle says...different than any of us" I reply as we walked down the same street that had been hit this morning. None of the shops that had been there stood untouched by the bombs.

"Not all of us" Jasper said quietly. I quickly looked at him and his face was apologetic for even thinking that I was similar to her.

"He's right Edward. She can read minds like you" Alice added warily. This was a dangerous subject to bring up and they both knew it.

"She's nothing like me" I growl feeling every muscle in my body tense. Again Jasper fills the space around me with calmness.

"She's scared of us, but mostly of you" Jasper spoke quietly.

"Good" I reply bitterly, though I knew deep down I didn't mean it. We continued to walk in silence until we reached the front door of the house when Alice stopped me. I looked down at her as her eyes pleaded with me.

"No Alice, I'm not going to talk to her" I say hearing her plea. "Once this air strike is over, she can go back to her own home and back to her life before she met us. As far as I'm concerned, it will only be Carlisle that will have to see her again. If it gets too much, we can leave".

"Why are so you so scared of her?" Alice asked unexpectedly.

"I'm not scared of her Alice! I just don't want her here or anywhere near us! I don't trust her! We don't know what she is or why she is here and she hasn't answered any more questions. We haven't come across another vampire for over nine years and then we move here and she just happens to show up? I don't believe in coincidence Alice" I say reaching for the door handle.

"She's afraid of you" Alice reminded me again before I pulled the handle down.

"I still don't trust her" I say quietly before stepping into the hall way. I glance into the dining room where Grace was still sat at the table. She turned around to face me, her face giving away no expressions. Not being able to hear her mind was becoming a serious problem. Without saying anything I turn away from her and walk upstairs to find Carlisle in his office, reading one of his books. He looks up from the book before shaking his head. He had been looking for any information on whether it was even possible for a vampire to look human. This was the one thing that was worrying us all.

"Nothing at all?" I ask Carlisle just to be sure.

"Nothing" he said frowning before burying himself in his book again. This was causing him as much stress as it was for me though it was for different reasons. I was worried about how dangerous she was whilst Carlisle was worried about her feelings. Just as I get to my room, I hear the faint sound of Grace's heart beating. I stop just outside of her door and listen to the slow rhythm...dum-dum, dum-dum, dum-dum. I shake my head as I turn away from her door and walk inside of my room before falling into the chair in the corner. I pick up the book that was lying on the table and try to lose myself in its words.

Two days later...

Not once had Grace come out of the room she was in. She had shut herself away from all of us, even Carlisle. Esme begged for me to speak to her, thinking that I might be able to understand what she was going through and give Grace some kind of reassurance. I told Esme I would consider it but deep down I knew that I had no intention of getting too close to this vampire. I had submerged myself in Carlisle's books when he went back to the hospital, hoping to find some small explanation of what Grace was. I read through almost nine hundred years of our history and still found nothing...well nothing useful. One story stayed stuck in my thoughts. One vampire I read about left me feeling cold and uneasy. His name was Zanthen. He was a young man when he was 'born' but quickly became feared amongst our kind as his legend grew. It was not uncommon for vampires to turn against their own kind but that was only usually when there was a conflict over territory or food but this vampire hunted not only humans but his own kind too. What he did was unthinkable. Hunting was only half of the legend...it was the torturing that turned his name into stone, thus being remembered for eternity. It was rumoured that he spent a month pulling apart another vampire, placing each of its limbs far apart and waited for them to find their way back to the body. Once the vampire had reassembled itself, Zanthen would tear apart the body, only for the sick game to begin again. Often humans would be made to play a part in his ceremony. Another story speaks of a female vampire called Sacres, who was in fact Zanthens lover, who betrayed him by handing him over to another of his enemies. Zanthen escaped without being touched and set his mind on revenge on his disloyal lover. Sacres was found in a small village, feeding off of a young girl when Zanthen caught up with her. He spent two years torturing Sacres by starving her. The girl she had been feeding on was kept alive, but was used to teach Sacres a lesson. Zanthen starved Sacres for months before placing the young human, bleeding slowly from a new wound, in front of Sacres. The smell of human blood, being just in reach, eventually drove her insane. Sacres used her own teeth to pull apart her arms from her body.

I hear Alice open my door, bringing me away from the monsters of our history. She looks at the chapter I was reading and wrinkles her nose.

"Ew Edward. Really? Zanthen and Sacres is hardly bed time reading!" Alice sighed.

"You've read this?" I ask Alice completely surprised. She nods looking annoyed before heading across to the door into Grace's room.

"Leave her alone Alice" I call to her but she ignored me completely and walked into the room. I put my book down, sighing at how Alice never listens to anyone.

"Grace I know you must be afraid but honestly, you don't need to be afraid of me or any of us!" I hear Alice say in barely a whisper. I wait for the loud noise of Alice being knocked off her feet but it never comes. I listen harder.

"I'm not afraid of you Alice" Graces small voice speaks. I sit there stunned that Grace was even giving Alice the chance to speak.

"Do you want something to drink?" Alice asks.

"No thank you. Can I ask you a question Alice?" Grace says softly.

"Okay, but only if you answer one of my questions. Deal?" Alice replies. Silence follows as I guessed Grace was considering the deal and whether there was any trap.

"Okay. Is it normal not to remember being changed?" Grace asks, her voice small and unsure.

"Sometimes. Some of us can remember every little detail down to the smell in the air or the sound of being bitten, where as the rest of us can't remember a thing" Alice replied. I felt sorry for Alice for being one of those that didn't remember anything about being changed but also glad she didn't remember the searing pain either.

"Do you remember being changed?" Alice asked next.

"Parts of it yes. I remember that I was walking home when I was attacked. I don't remember much about being...bitten though, just how painful it was afterwards. I honestly thought I was in hell. When I finally came around I was on my own, in a dark room. I was actually by the coast though I have no idea how I got there", Grace spoke quietly and slowly as I listened intently.

"Did it hurt?" Alice asked warily. I knew Alice was trying to learn more for herself too. She had asked me once to describe what it felt like but I could never put it into words.

"Yes. It felt as if someone was pouring liquid fire into my veins slowly. I could feel every drop of it as it pushed its way around my body until it finally came to my heart. My whole body was on fire. My skin felt like it was peeling away as the fire licked keenly at my skin and then I could feel every one of my muscles burning away slowly and yet quickly at the same time. Then as the fire began to fade, it was replaced by this throbbing pain that got worse as my heart slowed down. I couldn't see anything but darkness though it felt like there was someone there watching me. I remember trying to call out for this person to help me...to save me from this pain but my rescue never came. My throat was as dry as sand when I came to and nothing seemed to quench my thirst". I felt everything Grace was describing as if it was happening to me all over again. I swallow deeply and was even feeling thirsty, though I had only drank hours before.

"My turn. Is it unusual... a coven of your size?" Grace asked her next question with more confidence.

"Yes, I think so. I have never come across one as big as ours. Most of our kind travel alone" Alice replied. I wanted to ask Grace many questions of my own but I didn't want to interrupt Alice. Somehow I didn't think Grace would be willing to talk to me. I knew she would be able to hear my thoughts and any questions that were hidden in them.

"How long have you been able to read minds...like Edward?" Alice asked. I sat forward as I waited for Grace to answer one of the questions I had been wanting to ask myself.

"The first time was at the hospital. It was when Carlisle asked me into his office. I knew he was a vampire and knew that he had to know that I was one too. He said something in his head and I responded to it. I was scared that I had been able to do that" Grace sighed.

"And you couldn't hear minds before then?" Alice asked quickly. I heard what Alice had been thinking when she asked her question.

"No" Grace whispered.

Both me and Alice came to the same conclusion at exactly the same time. She could only read minds because of us...because of our presence.


	11. Chapter 13

GPOV

I surprised myself at how much I was willing to tell Alice but honestly, it was like a weight had been lifted to finally be able to talk to someone about what happened to me. Alice listened attentively as I told her what I remembered about my change and I could hear her thoughts as she digested what I told her. She hugged me before leaving me to my thoughts. I could also hear Edward in the other room trying to figure out why I could read minds like him. It made a lot of sense when both Edward and Alice came to the same conclusion that it was because of me being around the family that had triggered my new ability. I guessed that it must have been a gift that was lying dormant, only to be woken with my contact of other vampires. It was the only theory that I could come up with and one that didn't make me feel like I was losing my mind. I didn't know what I was meant to do next. Was I to stay with the Cullen's or go back to my small flat, back to a life where I didn't know any other vampires. Of course it would be hard if I stayed working at the hospital but then there was always the choice to leave. A small knock at my door brings me out of my thoughts and I could hear Edward thinking about what he was going to say to me. He stumbled over his thoughts as he opened the door. I didn't want to look at him.

"Grace...I...I just wanted to say thank you for talking to Alice. She tries to hide that not knowing what happened to her doesn't affect her but deep down it does. I think you helped her understand a little more why me and the rest of my family haven't been able to tell her about what we went through" Edward said, his eyes giving away what he felt. In a split second, my head was filled with images of Edward in a small hospital. I could see his body as it lay practically lifeless on the bed; the only sign of him being alive was the slight rise and fall of his chest. Edwards's memory of what happened was blurry and I could feel myself straining to clear the image in my head. I could hear the uneven breath of the other patients as they struggled to hold on and then the presence of someone next to him. The blurry image shifted until I could see Carlisle. In an instant the image disappeared into darkness and all that was left was the memory of the pain Edward felt as his body changed from the venom in his veins. The pain was excruciating and felt like someone had set fire to his skin. I was feeling every ounce of his pain like it was my body. My pain was almost insignificant in comparison to his. His need to scream out was heartbreaking yet he never seemed to find his voice. I could only imagine that this is what it felt like to die. My change had been painful but less in the physical sense and more in the fact that I was alone and terrified. I watched Edward warily as his memory faded before his cautious gaze fell again on my face. I felt light headed as the dim lights in the room flickered over Edwards's unmoving face. I don't know whether he had allowed me to see his memory or whether he had no control over what I saw but he and I both knew what I had seen. We both look at each other, neither knowing what to say to break the silence. But the silence was soon broken with the sound of a bomb making contact with its target. The noise of bricks breaks and glass shattering rattled right down to my bones. My thoughts returned to Mary as I made my way to the small window. As I gazed out into the darkness as my thoughts ran freely. I had no idea where she was or if was even still alive but I knew that I had to try and find her. Without a moment's hesitation I turned quickly, causing Edward to step back suddenly. His thoughts once again to returned to suspicion and the previous moment of trust had melted away.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked through his thoughts rather than saying them aloud. His tone was suspicious, just like his thoughts.

"Outside" I say slightly annoyed at having to explain myself to him.

"You can't" Edward replied bluntly.

"Why not?" I ask, feeling my annoyance grow. Edward slowly takes a step towards me and my instincts take over. It felt like he was trying to back me into a corner and my mind went into over drive as I glanced at the door and then the window. A second floor was nothing compared to the height I had jumped from. My only concern was whether Edward was going to be faster than me and stop me before I even made it to the window. He must have seen in my expression my sudden panic and quickly took a step back. I realised I was still waiting for Edward to tell me why I couldn't leave.

"Why do you need to go outside?" Edward asked me in barely a whisper.

"I need to find someone" I say looking away as my eyes stung. I had already let my guard down once around him and I promised myself that he would never again see me so...weak. The animalistic instinct told me to appear to be strong.

"Wait...just wait until sunrise" Edward suggested. If Mary was alive, I imagined she would be in one of the shelters and there was no hope of me finding her now. Reluctantly I agree to wait.

"Fine" I say giving in as Edward's expression softened. We stared at each other for what felt like forever, neither on us backing down until finally Edward moved towards the door. He hesitated over the door handle and once again his thoughts stumbled over one another. A sharp jolt of pain shot through my head causing me to wince.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. Just as quick as the pain had come on, it disappeared just as quick.

"Is there any way to block them out?" I ask rubbing my fingers over my temples.

"The thoughts?" Edward asked curiously. I nod slowly before answering him.

"Yes. When your thoughts are...jumbled..." I say unsure how to explain what was happening to me.

"They cause you pain" Edward answered for me. I nod once before sitting on the small chair that looked old. Silence followed again and I noted that Edward was using all of his power not to think too much. For this I was grateful.

"Carlisle doesn't know what's wrong with me does he?" I ask simply, looking down at my hands. Edwards sighed lightly.

"You're just...different" Edward replied. I laughed once at the same word used to describe me earlier.

"Different" I say sarcastically.

"It would help if we knew more about you" Edward spoke quietly. It suddenly clicked into place. Edward hadn't come in here to thank me for talking Alice, but instead he had come in here to question me. I shook my head as I thought about how naive I had been.

"You don't trust me do you?" Edward stated the obvious.

"As much as you trust me" I spat back. The tension in the room was making the space feel very small and crowded.

"We will go and look for your friend when the sun comes up" Edward said without looking at me before leaving the room quicker than the wind. I glance across the corridor to see Edwards door close. In no less than a second I move over to the door before slamming it shut. I could feel the anger building in me and I was glad that Edward couldn't read my mind as my plan to leave came together. The window was locked from the inside but it would cause me no hassle and would take even less time to open. I could jump from the ledge and be half way to Joe and Mary's shop before they would know I had gone. My only other option was to leave through the front door. I could move casually, as not to raise any suspicion, yet move quickly. I could hear Esme down stairs as she hummed quietly to herself. I could tell her I was going out for some air or that I was heading home to get some fresh clothes. I didn't particularly want to lie to her but I would if I had too. I decided that leaving through the front door would be wiser. I walked quickly over to the door, ready to make my escape. I open the door quickly and for a brief second, my way was clear. In the next instant Edward, Alice and Emmett were blocking my path. I try to look as innocent as possible and take a step forward. Not one of them moved.

"Alice saw you leaving" Edward spoke in a low hiss. I had completely forgotten about Alice's gift.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I say still playing along.

"Grace, the only way to get past her is to think quick" Emmett said trying to hold back a smile.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?" I say smoothly though I could feel the adrenaline rush through me.

"No" Edward hissed one more. Alice quickly punched him on his arm.

"Grace, we're not holding you hostage. If you want to go, you can go. All we are asking is to let one of us to come with you. Edward, I don't see any reason why not to go now" Alice said touching my arm lightly. At least one of them trusts me, I think to myself.

"Fine" Edward said before stepping to one side. I walked past him warily before we both headed down stairs. I could feel the anger radiating off of Edward as he said a quick goodbye to Esme. I could still hear her confusion as we made our way down the path and onto the quiet street. I didn't enjoy the fact that I was being watched constantly yet I had learnt much since I had come into the Cullen household. I was different, though I wasn't sure what that really meant but for whatever reason, it gave the Cullen's a reason to fear me. Edward couldn't read my thoughts and from what I could understand of the whispers, that worried him. Not only that but in the future, I would need to make my decisions quicker...a lot quicker, if I was going to remain one step ahead when it came to Alice.

"We're almost here" Edward said in barely a whisper through his thoughts as we turned onto the street where Joe's shop was. This was the first time I had seen the street since it had been hit. I stop abruptly in my tracks and take in the scene before me. Not one shop in the street was left, just piles of rubble where the building should have been. I felt cold tears spills over my lashes.

"How could anyone survive this?" I whisper. I feel Edward place a hand on my shoulder before helping me move forward across the stones. Carefully we made our way over to where Joe's shop stood, both listening intently for any sound of life under the bricks.


	12. Chapter 14

EPOV

Watching the tears fall over Grace's angel-like face was not something I enjoyed witnessing, though I'm sure she would think different. Like the first time I saw her, I couldn't help but stare at her and no matter how much I told myself to look away, I couldn't. Grace stepped forward slowly, her movements more like a humans than a vampires and her eyes began to scan the mess left by the air raids. I stepped carefully over the broken bricks and glass though each step we took was followed by the sound of the rubble cracking under our feet. It sounded louder than it should have but a deadly silence was in the air as we walked further. I made sure I stayed a few feet behind Grace and I stopped when she did. She bent down slowly, her soft hands moving some of the dust away from the area that had caught her attention. Eventually she stood up again and I waited for her to carry on moving forward, instead she turned around and in her hands I could see her holding a child's doll. Its clothes were torn and its face was cracked.

"How is it that another human could cause so much hurt to one of its kind?" Grace asked me in barely a whisper. I open my mouth to answer her but I soon realised that I couldn't. I didn't understand myself. Yeah, I had heard stories about our kind that would make a few of us shiver but when it came down to it, we were natural born killers...there was no escaping the truth. It was something all of my family tried to ignore but it was never far from their thoughts. But humans were meant to be the compassionate ones; the ones who could forgive easily...recent times had made me question that.

"We should keep moving" I say finally wary of what little darkness we had left. London was never that sunny in March, but none the less, I didn't want us to be caught out when the sun came up in a few hours time.

Grace began walking once more, taking in every detail around her. My thoughts betrayed me as I began to feel sorry for her.

"Why?" she asked suddenly. Her tone was off.

"Why what?" I ask back, confused at her sudden outburst.

"Why do you feel sorry for me? Why do any of you feel sorry for me?" Grace hissed. Okay, so I had hit another nerve.

"I um...I just..." my tongue felt heavy as I stumbled over my words. It was like I had forgotten how to talk. Grace's body doubled over and the doll she had been holding, dropped to the floor before her hands flew to her head. I could hear her taking deep breaths as her body heaved up and down. Without thinking I move over to her quickly, quicker than your average human, and touch her shoulder lightly. Just as my skin touched hers, she flinched away from me.

"GO!" she screamed at me, her voice twisted with pain.

"Grace...I...what's..."

"Argghhh!" she screams once more and I remembered the last time she had been hurting like that. It was in her bedroom, not an hour ago. And I had been the one to cause her pain, my uneven thoughts had hurt her but this time, it was a million time worse. I quickly calmed my chaotic thoughts and eventually managed to block them out completely. It was difficult, like turning your back to an enemy but not impossible, just unnatural. I watched Grace as she straightened her posture and her hands fell to her sides. She was still taking breathes like she needed them. Bending down once more, Grace picked up the doll.

"I'm sor-" I began to say but was quickly cut off by Grace.

"Do you hear that?" she said, again whispering. I frowned at how one minute she was ready to tear me apart and now, it was like none of it had even happened. Not wanting to hurt her again I closed my eyes and tried to focus on whatever it was she had heard. All around me I could hear something...the sound as the light wind changed direct...the sound of a stray dog walking over the bricks...and then I heard what Grace had been talking about it. It was faint...almost like it was really far away though deep down inside my instincts told me it was closer than it sounded. But sure enough, I could hear the uneven heart beat, followed by shallow breaths. I opened my eyes to see Grace watching me intently with softness to her eyes I hadn't seen before.

"Someone's still alive" she breathed quietly. Once more I closed my eyes and focused on where the sound was coming from. I found the location quicker than Grace did but as soon as she saw the image in my head of where the person was, she bolted over to the mound of rubble before I even moved one foot. I ran after her, catching up a few streets away. Grace had already begun moving the bricks, tossing each one aside. The whimpers got louder and I and Grace both looked at each other in shock once we realised there was a child buried below our hands. We both moved the rubble more carefully this time, not wanting to cause any sudden movement of the bricks. I could smell the child's blood and it started a raging fire, sliding all the way down my throat. I had noticed that Grace was no longer breathing like before. I follow her lead, shutting off my lungs to any ounce of air that might slip down as the child face became visible. It was a young girl, no older than five and as soon as she saw Grace, she started crying. Not for fear of looking at her, cause Grace did look like an angel on earth, but from the relief of being found. The young girl had a large cut on the side of her head and her once blonde hair was now stained red.

The girl lifts her arms out to me and I place my hands on her small body.

"Careful" Grace said so quietly only I would hear. I nod once before ever so slowly, I begin to pull the girl out from the debris. As I did the girl screamed, her small fingers gripping on my shirt.

"Stop" Grace said louder this time and I froze like a statue with the girl suspended in my hands.

I looked down to see a large splinter of glass penetrating the girl's tiny leg. Grace moved any obstacles out of the way before giving me the go ahead to move the girl once and for all.

"Well hello there sweetie!" Grace spoke in a slightly higher pitch voice. I now had the girl in my arms, cradling her carefully as she sobbed into my shoulder. Her tears head already soaked through my shirt. Grace moved behind me to see the girls face.

"It's alright now. You're okay, you're okay" Grace soothed the child and the loud sobs faded slightly.

"Edward, hold her for me?" Grace asked me as she took off her jacket and laid it across the girl. I lowered the girl, holding her head gently to make sure I didn't hurt her any more as she lent into my body. Grace then handed me the doll she still had in her hands.

"What's your name sweetie? Can you tell me that?" Grace asked softly. The young girl nodded, her face wet, bloodied and bruised.

"S-S-S-Sop-hie" the girl sobbed.

"Well that's a beautiful name! My name is Grace and this is my friend Edward" Grace said pointing to me. In Graces eyes I could her asking me to distract Sophie while she looked over her. Again I nod to show I understood. I try to smile at Sophie and hoped that I didn't scare her.

"Hello Sophie. See this little girl here?" I say holding out the doll. Sophie sobbed once more before nodding.

"Well, she's feeling a little scared right now and I think she would really like it if you looked after her. What do think?" I say making the dolls head move to make it look like it was nodding too. Sophie laughed a little before holding out her hands. Her hands were tiny and covered in cuts but she took the doll none the less and held it tight to her chest.

Graces hands worked carefully over the girl's body, bending each arm in turn, checking for broken bones. Sophie smiled happily at her new friend.

'We need to get the glass out' I say in my thoughts. Again, a slight nod gave me everything I needed to know.

"Sophie, what is your dolls name?" I ask Sophie as Grace began to examine the girl's leg. I needed something...anything to distract Sophie from what was coming next, though I knew that nothing I could do or say would make this hurt any less.

"Um...Grace!" Sophie smiled. I glanced at Grace at saw her lips tug slightly at the corners.

"Grace huh? That's a beautiful name, just like yours! So I think that Grace here would really like to hear a song. Do you know any?" I had never had any interaction with a child, let alone a human child so I didn't even know if what I was doing was right?

Sophie shook her head as Grace ripped the bottom of her top ready to place it on Sophie's leg.

"Do you like Rabbits, Sophie?" I ask her.

"Yessss" Sophie answered. Grace was almost ready to take the glass out of her leg.

"Sophie, I'm going to have take this big, nasty piece of glass out that's hurting you okay? But I promise you it won't hurt once I take it out. You ready?" Grace asked Sophie though I knew it was for me too.

"Let's see if I can remember that song" I take a deep breath ready to completely embarrass myself for the sake of this little girl. I take Sophie's small hand in mine before beginning to sing.

"On the farm,  
Ev'ry Friday  
On the farm,  
It's rabbit pie day  
So ev'ry Friday,  
that ever comes along

I get up early,  
And sing this little song..."

Grace pinched the glass between her fingers causing Sophie to being to whimper. Her small fingers gripped around my index finger. Grace pulled the glass shard out slowly as to not cause any more damage to Sophie's leg as possible but from the blood curdling scream that Sophie let out, any one would have thought she was being tortured. I continued to sing though I wasn't sure if it would help any.

"_Run, rabbit, run, rabbit, run, run, run  
Run, rabbit, run, rabbit, run, run, run  
Bang, bang, bang, bang! goes the farmer's gun  
Run, rabbit, run, rabbit, run, run, run__"_

Sophie cried hard as Grace threw the glass to once side. I could hear Sophie's blood flowing from the wound and the fire raged once more. My eyes watched Grace's hands as she worked quickly and gently all at the same time to help this girl she didn't know. She ripped another length of her top away, briefly revealing her smooth, pale skin. Grace then tied the material above the wound tightly to stem the bleeding. Looking up, I see Grace's eye fixed on the cut as she focused entirely on saving Sophie.

"It's all over now Sophie! You were so brave!" Grace said as she applied the piece of material from her top and pushed it onto the wound. Sophie's crying slowed once more to a heartbreaking sob and I sung on, my fingers rubbing over her pale skin. Sophie closed her eyes as her chest jumped up quickly through her whimpers. I soften my voice ever so slightly.

__

_"__Run, rabbit, run, rabbit, run, run, run  
Don't give the farmer his fun, fun,fun  
He'll get by without his rabbit pie  
So run, rabbit, run, rabbit, run, run, run__"_

I look down to see Sophie gradually falling asleep as I rock her gently in my arms. I looked down at her in awe. She couldn't have been older than five years old but she understood that Grace needed to hurt her, by taking out the glass, to help her.

"I need to get her inside. I've managed to slow the bleeding down but I need to close the wound. She's lost a lot of blood. There was a shelter nearby but I don't know if it was hit or not?" Grace said. I stand carefully and am happy to see that Sophie was still asleep as I began to follow Grace to the shelter...I just hoped it was still standing.


	13. Chapter 15

GPOV

I looked down at Sophie in Edward's arms and her peaceful face didn't show any hint at how much pain I had just put her through. I had managed to slow the bleeding down but both me and Edward could hear the slight pulsating sound as Sophie's heart pushed blood around her body. I knew that if the shelter was no longer standing then Sophie wouldn't last the night. I dealt with death every single day but it never got any easier. My thoughts turned to how hard it must be for Carlisle working in the hospital, knowing that every life lost was one he could have potentially saved because of who he was. That was one thing I just couldn't get my head around about Carlisle. I decided there and then that I would try and find out more about why Carlisle does what he does.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked softly bringing me back to the war torn street. I smile seeing Edward looking slightly bemused at not being able to hear my thoughts.

"Does it bother you? Not being able to hear my thoughts like everyone else's?" I asked genuinely curious. I was still trying to get used to this new gift myself so for Edward, it must be completely surreal. I watched him as his lips tug at the corners.

"A little. It's always been a part of me and in the last decade, I've come to accept that being different isn't always a bad thing. I guess with you, it's like I'm almost normal!" Edward laughed lightly.

"Would you prefer it if I went home, so you can go back to being... abnormal?" I hesitantly ask. I don't know why but out of all of the Cullen's, it was Edward's acceptance that I wanted. I didn't understand it myself. I didn't particularly like him so I figured it was because he was the only one who I could relate to.

I waited for him to answer me but Sophie stirred in his arms and it was like the question had never been asked.

"Momma?" Sophie cried out half asleep. I moved over to her and stroked a strand of blood stained hair out of her eyes.

"Shhh, sleep little angel" I whisper to her as she clung onto the doll in her arms.

"Are we close? " Edward asked in his thoughts. I nod a simply yes and I prayed with everything I had that once we turned this corner that the shelter would still be standing strong. I breathed a long sigh of relief when I saw the doors open and the building untouched. The building next to it however...

"You can go back if you want. I'm sure your family are worrying where you are?" I say to Edward as we make or way close to the door. Even though it was still early in the morning and the sun had barely began to appear, I could already hear Edward beginning to worry.

"Do you want me to go?" Edward asked, expectantly waiting for my answer. I thought about it for a brief second but knew deep inside what I wanted.

"No" I replied simply and in silence we made our way inside. The door was barely supported by its rusty hinges and I still couldn't believe how lucky we were that the building was still standing. I could hear Edward mentally preparing himself for what was inside and even though I knew what to expect, a small gasp escaped through my lips. There was bodies everywhere...some alive but a lot of them already dead. There were nowhere near enough beds or nurses to deal with the amount of casualties that had come in over the last couple of days. As we walked into the large hall we could see how extensive and life threatening most of the injuries were...lost limbs...shrapnel wounds...deep lacerations...burns...and the smell...I had never smelt anything like it. I could only describe it as rotting flesh mixed in with the subtle smell of medicinal solutions. Edward stopped abruptly before looking down to the floor. The floor was covered in blood, some of it fresh and Edward now stood frozen. I could hear his thoughts struggling with the scene before him.

"You don't have to be here" I say in barely a whisper, knowing that he would have heard me. Spending all my time around blood had made me almost immune to the fire that was sure to be raging wildly in Edwards's throat. I remembered how painful it was and expected that Edward was now experiencing the same pain.

"It's okay...see" Edward said taking one last breath as if to prove his point before shutting off his lungs completely. I smile a little as a nurse, her clothes covered in blood, heads towards us. I recognise her instantly.

"Helen? What are you doing here?" I ask her relieved to see she was still alive.

"I knew that they wouldn't be able to handle the amount of casualties down here" she said quietly. I could see in her eyes how tired she was I wondered how long she had been awake. Helen's eye's glanced towards Edward and she smiled ever so slightly on seeing him.

"Helen, this is Edward Cullen" I said.

"Cullen?" Helen questioned. Of course she would make the connection instantly.

"Yes, this is Doctor Cullen's son" I confirm. I and Edward could both hear Helen's internal monologue try to figure out how Carlisle could look so young and have a son Edward's age. We could also hear her thinking how handsome he was.

"It's great to meet you Helen" Edward smiled. His smile left both me and Helen breathless. For the first time since me and Edward met, I could truly see his beauty. I shake my head and quickly return my attention to why we were here.

"Helen, is there any where I could take this little girl?" I say to Helen. Her eyes soften as he graze fell on Sophie's peaceful face and then her face turned to concern as Edward moved his hand slightly to reveal Sophie's wound.

"The only area free is the equipment room" she said sadly.

"That's fine" I say as me and Edward follow Helen to the small room. And it was indeed small. It felt overcrowded with our four bodies inside. Helen cleared a small counter to the left of the room.

"You should find most of what you need Grace. I need to finish my rounds" Helen said sighing deeply.

"Thank you Helen. Please, try and get some sleep!" I smile weakly before pulling her into my arms. I could feel sobs beginning to take over her body but she composed herself quickly.

"I will try. Be careful" Helen said, meaning every word.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Edward asked.

"Come with me!" Helen breathed before heading out of the room. Edward glanced me before laying Sophie down gently on the cold, metal side. He lent down towards her and whispered softy.

"Hold on, little angel" before walking out of the room to help Helen. In the last few hours, I had seen a side of Edward I was not expecting to see. I couldn't help but question why the sudden change of heart?

I worked quickly on Sophie with what little tools I had to use and I was thankful that Sophie's body had gone into shock. She was unconscious the whole time I worked. After three hours, I had removed any glass that was still in her leg, stopped the bleeding and closed the wound. Sophie was going to have a scar that started at the middle of her thigh and ended just above her knee. Of course it would get smaller over time but it will never completely disappear. Her memories of this war would always be there with her, not just mentally but now physically too.

I left Sophie sleeping, now warmly wrapped up in a blanket, her doll held tightly in her arms, before heading back into the hall to find Edward. I saw Helen changing the dressings on an old man and she looked a little more refreshed. I guessed that maybe she had taken my advice and managed to get an hour sleep. I find Edward sitting next to a woman, who couldn't have been older than twenty five, smiling.

Edward hears me approach and glances at me smiling. His smile soon fades and I could only guess that it was because of the amount of blood on me.

"Is she okay?" I hear Edward ask me in his thoughts. I nod once.

"Grace, this is Eve" Edward said signalling to the young woman. She had been injured and her arm was supported in a sling. The sling was not like the ones we used in the hospital and it was only as I looked closer could I see that it had been made from a bed sheet. From what I could tell, Eve's injuries was nothing too serious. She had a few cuts on her face but nothing that would leave a permanent mark.

"It's nice to meet you" I say smiling warmly. Eve tried to smile in response but her eyes held some sort of deep pain that made me sad.

"Eve could you tell me more about your daughter?" Edward spoke now, all of his attention on the woman. I frowned and thought to myself why Edward was asking Eve about her daughter but as she spoke, I realised why.

"She's beautiful. She's five years old, her hair is yellow blonde like buttercups you see in the fields...she has the most beautiful eyes that would melt any heart. And she's cheeky too" Eve smiled fondly at the girl she was describing. Everything began to fall into place.

"What happened to her Eve?" I prompted her, wanting my suspicions to be right.

"We were walking home yesterday evening. We had just been to my mother's house for tea like we do every Sunday, when we heard a commotion outside. I don't know why we didn't stay inside like my mother told me but I wanted to get Sophie home".

"Sophie?" I smiled. I was right and I could see why Edward had asked Eve to talk about her daughter.

"Yes, so me and Sophie began to walk home when the raids started. We began to run, and I don't know when it happened, but Sophie had let go of my hand. I called out for her until my throat was dry but I couldn't find her. The next thing I remember is waking up in here, with nurses all around me" Eve said as silent tears fell down her face.

"I don't know where she is or if she is even still alive!" Eve sobbed. I place my hand on her shoulder lightly.

"Eve, Sophie is still alive. She's in the room just across the way" I said pointing over to the equipment room. Eve's eyes widen and I could hear her heart beating faster with knowing her daughter was still alive.

"When...how...I?" Eve stumbled over her words trying to understand. I notice Edward leave and head towards the room to get Sophie whilst I explained what happened, of course leaving out the part of how we had heard her buried so deep in the rubble. Edward came back just as I was explaining Sophie's injuries.

"She's going to be fine. She will have a small scar on her leg but other than that she will be perfect. The small cuts on her body will heal within a couple of weeks and the cut on her head will be hidden by her hair" I spoke softly as I heard Sophie and Edward approaching. Edward was singing the song he had sung to her earlier but now Sophie was giggling loudly, her cheeks glowing.

"Sophie?" Eve asked, turning carefully on the bed. Sophie's smile was contagious as she saw her mother and reached out for her.

"We'll leave you two alone. Take care Sophie!" I said as I waved to her.

"Bye Grace! Bye Eddie!" Sophie laughed as her mother held her close.

"Thank you" Eve said, her eyes looking deep into mine. I nodded once before me and Edward headed back towards the doors we came in, hours ago.

"Grace, are you-are you okay?" Edward asked placing his hand on my shoulder. I bring my fingers up to my face and notice the wet tears falling.

"Yes I'm okay...Eddie!" I laughed at Sophie's nickname for him. Edward pushed me away lightly and laughed himself as we headed back to the Cullen house, as the rain clouds over head threatened to open up.

Edward opened the door and as we made our way inside, I could see the whole family congregated around the table. They all smiled until they saw me and Edward. I frowned, not understanding why they had suddenly stopped but Esme's thoughts explained everything.

"So much blood?" she stuttered in her thoughts. I looked down at my clothes and couldn't believe how I hadn't noticed before. Edwards's clothes were not any better either. We both looked like we had been bathing in blood. I could feel the sticky liquid on my skin as there was no material on my shirt left to soak it up.

"Oh...I'll go and wash up" I say quickly as I hear the thoughts going through Emmett's head. I could hear him arguing with himself, trying to make his mind see that I was in fact a vampire covered in blood and not a human. Either way, he didn't want to hurt me. The smell and sight of the blood was slowing driving him mad. I watched him as he calmed himself down enough to leave the room...it took everything he had to walk away.

"Thank you Jasper" Carlisle spoke softly. I looked up to Edward, his face unreadable, for some sort of explanation why Carlisle was thanking Jasper? Edward nodded for me to follow him and we both walked upstairs to the large bathroom. Edward locked the door, sending my heart racing. Edward opened a small cupboard and pulled out a soft towel before handing it to me. His eyes focused on my face as I waited for him to turn around so I could wash. I raised my eyebrows at him and hoped that I wouldn't have to tell him what to do.

"Oh...I'm sorry" he said hurriedly as he realised his error and turned around so his back was facing me. I was happy to finally get the blood soaked clothes off of my body...the familiar feeling of feeling sick returned in the pit of my stomache.

"Why did Carlisle thank Jasper before?" I asked as I ran a sink of warm water and soaked a cloth under it before starting to wipe the dried on blood off of me.

"You noticed that, huh? Jasper has his own...gift. He is able to manipulate other's emotions. Jasper could feel how Emmett was struggling to control himself so Jasper calmed him enough so Emmett could walk away from you" Edward explained as I washed my body quickly. It wasn't that I was getting cold...quite the opposite, but I could hear Edward battling to keep his thoughts to himself. I being half naked around him was making him feel uncomfortable and being in a locked room wasn't helping to slow my heart. I finish washing myself quickly and then wrap the towel around my body before turning to Edward.

"Um...I don't have any other clothes here" I say nervously realising a small error on my part.

"I will get Alice to bring you something of hers" Edward said unlocking the door before holding it open for me. I walked out but hesitated as another question came into my head.

"What would have happened if Jasper hadn't helped Emmett?" I asked warily. Edward's eyes search mine with an emotion I couldn't read before stepping closer to me, our bodies almost touching. I thought I already knew the answer Edward was going to give, but what he actually said surprised me.

"No one is ever going to hurt you Grace. I won't let them" Edward whispered. Our eyes held each other's until finally I looked away.

"I'll um...I'll leave you to clean up!" I say quickly before heading to find Alice. When I found her, she was smiling knowingly at me.

"Something wrong Alice?" I asked suspiciously.

"Let's get you something to wear" she smiled before taking my hand and danced towards her bedroom.


	14. Chapter 16

EPOV

The bathroom was small and the smell of blood hung in the air like stale smoke, making my throat burn. It was nothing in comparison to the raging fire that consumed me as Sophie's blood soaked through our clothes but even then, both me and Grace had resisted. She made it look so easy and yet it took everything in me not to sink my teeth into Sophie's soft skin and taste her sweet blood. I feel sick as I push my animal instincts back into the shadows and even feel guilty for even contemplating taking Sophie's life. Carlisle once told me that the burning would get easier over time and to a certain extent, it had. But it had never left me or any of my family completely. I knew that deep down inside, if it hadn't been for all of us together, most of us would have given in to our animalistic sides. My thoughts quickly turned to Grace and how she had been left alone to deal with what she had become. I was amazed that she wasn't a ravenous vampire, with the haunting blood red eyes I had only seen a few times in my existence. Grace really was something completely different.

I walk downstairs to find Alice using Grace as her own dress up doll, Alice's clothes scattered all over the room. There wasn't a single surface that didn't have an item of clothing on it. Grace was now dressed in an outfit that I didn't recognise as being one of Alice's. It looked brand new.

"Alice said she bought it when she first got here" Grace smiled, answering my thoughts for me. I looked at Grace properly as Alice finished twisting Grace's hair up using a handful of pins. She was now wearing a dark blue skirt, a darker tone than the dress she had been wearing the night I first saw her. It fitted her perfectly, her small waist enhanced by the white shirt she was also wearing. The shirt dropped into a low 'v' and I pull my eyes away from Grace when I hear Alice remind me through her thoughts that it was rude to stare. I looked at Grace's cheeks as they reddened, her eyes now focused the pins in her hand. Alice smiled me. It was the kind of smile that was beyond smug. I glare at Alice, hoping she wouldn't think whatever was behind her smile.

I picked up one of the books that had been left on the table and sat across the room from Grace and Alice. I tried to keep focused on my book, but I couldn't help but look at Grace again. Alice held her hand out for another pin and Grace handed it to her, whilst the two of them talked about how handsome Clark Gable was. I could help but smile at the two of them. It was like they had known each other for years.

The rest of the family joined us in the dining room and for a brief moment, we looked like the perfect family. Carlisle was sat in his chair in the corner, reading another book about our history. Through his thoughts, it seemed like he might have found something that could help us understand what Grace was. He was left alone to read. Esme stood opposite Alice and Grace as she painted their pictures as they continued to talk about Gone with the wind. I personally couldn't see the appeal. Japer, Emmett and Rosalie sat around the table, talking quietly amongst themselves about the war. Jasper had a vast amount of military knowledge so his views were interesting to hear. Emmett joked about how he should join up but quickly received a swift kick in the leg from Rosalie, who was immersed...well, in herself as she bushed her blonde hair.

"All I'm saying is the German's wouldn't know what hit them if a few of our kind joined the war!" Emmett said, still trying to explain his previous comment.

"If the British and the Germans want to kill each other, then who are we stop them? This is not our war, Emmett" Rosalie added.

"Not yet it's not" Jasper whispered, though everyone heard what he had said. Grace looked over to Jasper, her eyebrows knitting together.

"You think that the war is going to get worse?" Grace said, her voice full of sadness and hope all at the same time. I watched as Jasper carefully chose his words.

"I feel that the air raids are just the beginning...a warning, if you like" Jasper said, his eyes darkening.

"How so?" Grace persisted, now leaning forward from her chair making Alice stop pinning Grace's hair. I noted that everyone else was now listening, waiting for Jasper's answer.

"Britain was both foolish and noble by defending Poland, when Germany invaded. Poland were defenceless against the onslaught but now Germany has Britain in its sight. Denmark and Norway are keeping the German's distracted but I feel the air strikes are a just an echo of what's to come" Jasper said, his eyes gazing out one of the windows. Everyone fell silent as they thought about what Jasper had just said. I looked over to Alice and Grace and saw that Alice's eyes had gone completely blank.

"Alice?" I asked, knowing that she was seeing something that wasn't in front of her. The silence was broken as a shatter scream came from Grace. My eyes widen in horror, my chest feeling tight as I looked at Grace's face twisting in pain. Everything slowed down in front of me as I watched her fall from the chair she was sat in, her hands holding her head. Before her knees hit the floor, I moved quicker than I had ever moved before over to her falling body and caught her head before it hit the floor. The rest of my family speed over to us, apart from Alice, who stood, her feet frozen to the floor.

"Please make it stop!" Grace screamed out as I placed her head in my lap, my hands stroking her face. Her small body writhed as the pain continued to shoot through her body and cold tears fell down her cheeks. I felt completely helpless, not knowing what to do to make the pain stop. I would have given anything to make it stop.

"Carlisle, what's happening to her?" I growled out as Carlisle began to check her over.

"I don't know Edward" he replied, confusion taking over his features as he used his fingers to push open her eyes. In Carlisle's thought's I heard him going over his options. None of them made sense.

"Emmett, Jasper, hold her still" Carlisle asked out loud. In an instant, Emmett had his hands on Grace's arms and Jasper had wrapped his arms around her legs. I couldn't believe how strong she was, as Jasper and Emmett struggled to keep hold of her.

"Grace, tell us what's wrong" I pleaded with her, my hands still holding her head still. Grace's eyes opened suddenly and I recognised the look in her eyes. I quickly glanced over to Alice to see the same look. After a few seconds Grace's body stopped fighting, her muscles relaxing as the pain seemed to drift away. Carlisle nodded to Jasper and Emmett, giving them the sign to let go of her limbs and Jasper moved over to Alice, placing his hands on her shoulders. Alice came to and her focus came back to the people around her. I glanced down at Grace to see her moist eyes looking deep into mine, fear completely taking over as another tear fell.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper encouraged her to speak. Alice opened her mouth but it was Grace's voice that was heard.

"There...there was another vampire...in the hospital" Grace's small voice spoke out. We all looked at Grace, confusion taking over all of our features. Carlisle focused on Grace as he directed a question at me.

"Did you hear what Alice saw?" I shake my head, not sure what was happening. Usually I would be able to hear what Alice had seen, but this time I saw nothing.

"I didn't recognise him" Alice said, her voice uneven.

"Grace. I need to you listen to me, okay. How did you know what Alice saw? Did you hear her?" I asked her as a strange feeling stirred somewhere deep inside of me. I watched Grace, her mouth slightly open in shock as her eyebrows knitted together.

"No, I saw it...I saw the hospital...I saw him" she said sitting up gradually. My head snapped up to Carlisle. How could this be? Suddenly, Grace stood up and took a defensive stance as she backed herself into a corner, her eyes full of fear. Alice moved quickly over to her, her hands reaching for Grace's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Grace screamed at her causing Alice to step back. "You did this to me!" She shouted at Alice, tears streaming over her perfect face. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go over to Grace and hold her like I had the day at the hospital. I wanted to wipe away her tears. My body started to move on its own as I stepped closer to Grace. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me getting closer to her. I could feel the rest of my family behind me. Grace's hands balled together, ready to attack.

"Stop! Don't you dare take one more step Edward...I swear..." Grace began, her teeth grinding together. I froze as her venomous words sunk in like a swift stab to the chest. It went against my instincts to look away from her, but my eyes glanced quickly at Jasper, hoping he would understand the look. I look back to Grace and see her aggressive stance straighten out and her hands relax. Jasper had managed to calm her. Without warning, Grace speed past all of us and out the front door, leaving me and my family wondering what the hell had just happened.


	15. Chapter 17

GPOV

I ran as fast as I could into the darkness. I had no idea where I was heading but I knew that anywhere else would be safer than staying in the Cullen house. Everything about my life changed when they walked into it. Everything was as close to perfect as it could get until they came along. I didn't know what I was anymore. It was bad enough that I was vampire in the first place but over time, I had come to accept my fate and moved on. Now, I didn't know what I was. In the last few days I had gone from being normal to hearing people's thoughts and seeing the future. I couldn't get my head around what was happening to me. I had learnt both Edward's and Alice's gifts. My head hurt as I tried to find the link between what happening to me and Edward and Alice. I'm so absorbed in my own thoughts that I bump into a man.

"Sorry" I mutter quickly but then stop dead in my tracks. The link I had been looking for...one simple thing...it all became clear because of what had just happened...that was it...a touch.

The streets were deadly quiet giving me enough time to process what I had been able to work out but none of the Cullen's had. I think back...

I had knocked into Edward in the street, by Joe and Mary's shop... Alice had taken my hand the first time Carlisle took me to meet his family. I didn't know whether what I was thinking could be true? Could that even happen...being able to steal another vampire's gift? I just didn't know.

A cold burst of wind blew though the street and all of a sudden I didn't feel safe outside. I begin to walk again, faster than I should but as my heart slammed into my chest; my mind went into over drive. Did I hear someone behind me? I spin round to see no one there. I move forward again, all of my senses more aware than ever as I turned onto the street where my flat was located. Again, I feel someone behind me. I was definitely being followed. I prepare myself mentally, going over my options of attack if I needed to when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I spin around quickly, grabbing a hold of the person's wrist with one of my hands whilst using the other to slam into the person's chest. I let go of the person, expecting them to go flying across the street into a wall but it doesn't happen. The persons other hand grips firmly on my shoulder making both of us stumble back until my body felt on top of theirs on the floor. My hand quickly grabs the person's throat.

"STOP GRACE!" Edward growled though his teeth. My hand stayed firmly around Edward's throat for a split second before I made my fingers peel away. I look down at Edwards's body beneath me, as my legs straddled across his waist, whilst his eyes showed a mixture of anger and softness all at the same time.

"You followed me" I said, rather than asking. Edward nodded, as he carefully placed his hands on my waist. My heart jumps into my throat once more, a reaction that was becoming all too familiar when ever Edward was around me. Feeling the uncomfortable tension, I move away from Edward. The street was empty, thank god, so no one had seen our tumble. After a few seconds, Edward pushed himself up, keeping a safe distance between the two of us. Edwards's thoughts reminded me as to why I left.

She's quick...and strong

I firmly pace my hands over my ears, in the hope that it would block out any echo of his thoughts.

It didn't work.

I turned on my heels and carried on moving, faster than I should have. Within seconds, Edward was by my side.

"Grace, you need to come back" he said, his voice making barely a whisper, but I could hear the urgency in it. I, however, did not take his order well.

"No, I don't need to do anything you request of me. I would appreciate it if you would stop following me like a lost puppy" I hissed, letting my anger get the better of me. I didn't want to fight Edward, but I was slowly beginning to lose any sort of rational thinking.

"I'm sorry but I can't leave you" Edward spoke defiantly, each of his steps matching mine. I tried breathing in deeply in the hope that it would take away the violent thoughts I was having. I walked faster now but without giving myself away, I knew I would not be able to lose him. So I walked, and he followed though he had no idea where I was leading him. There was only one place I had to be right now and that was in my own flat. We both walked stubbornly in silence. A few minutes later, I had reached the front door of the building and let myself in. Usually I would hear the door close behind me but I knew that Edward had followed me in. Finally, the silence got too much.

"Listen, I don't like this either but Carlisle told me to go after you. He was worried, so for his sake, will you please come back" Edward sighed. I could hear in his thoughts that twice he was close to just turning and walking away. That was what we both wanted.

"I will do no such thing. I managed perfectly fine on my own, years before you turned up here. I know how to look after myself so you can tell Carlisle he can just stop worrying!" I say as I made my legs move faster up the stairs. For whatever reason, I felt that once I was in my own flat, I would have the higher ground...I would know my surroundings and that would be an advantage to me.

"Carlisle took you into his home! The least you could do is go back!" Edward shouted. His feet made no sound as they followed me up the stairs. My skin tingles as my body begins to prepare for an attack.

"Yes, he took me into his home and looked what happened!" I screamed as I reached my door. I turned around to face Edward. He was more than angry. I knew that I had to really anger him to make him leave. I stepped closer to Edward and looked straight into his eyes.

"I have had contact with other vampires and not once, had they left a trace of the selves on me. I thought I was the abnormal one but the truth is, it's you and you're god forsaken family that are abnormal! Meeting you and your family was the worst mistake I have ever made!" for a split second I saw a flicker of something in Edward's eyes...had I actually hurt him? I didn't care to stay and find out. I turned my back on him, placing my key in the door and unlocked it quickly. My hand touched the handle and I was about to step inside when Edwards hands firmly grabbed my shoulders, slamming my body into the wall. I felt the bricks cracked beneath me. I hiss loudly, a warning for him to let go. I was prepared to fight him. But his thoughts entered my head quickly. His body was flush against mine and I could feel everything he was feeling...suspicion...anger...fear. There was another vampire inside my flat.

Wait here...please...do this one thing for me, Edwards thoughts projected. Like hell I would!

Edward moved quickly, his body leaving mine quicker than the wind as he opened the door and sped towards the window. I followed him just as quickly into the living room, towards the window. It was open. Whoever was in my flat a second before had leapt out of the window. My back slamming into wall must have given us away. Edward prepared himself to jump also. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Who knew what this other vampire wanted or how strong they were. The last thing I wanted to do was to have to explain to Carlisle why he would never see his son again. My heart twinged sharply at the thought and even though I didn't need to breath, it felt like my 'life' depended on it. This got Edwards full attention and he quickly led me to a chair, before kneeling in front of me, his soft hands cupping my cheeks.

"Grace, it's alright. He's gone" Edward soothed, his voice like velvet. The funny thing was that it wasn't my fear of the intruder coming back that had left me feeling that way...it was the thought of harm coming to Edward. I shook the feeling away quickly.

"I'm okay now" I say plastering a half smile on my lips as if to prove my point. Edward's eyes bore deep into mine like he was trying to search my thoughts for confirmation. Realising that he still couldn't read my thoughts, he stood up. I could feel his annoyance. Edward paced over to the window and looked outside, as if he was expecting the intruder to come back.

I look around the room though I wasn't sure if I was looking for something to be missing or for a distraction from Edward. Everything seemed to be in place...wait...what was that?

I stood up and slowly walked over to the desk I used to write my letters to Sarah. On the wooden surface was a piece of cloth. It looked old...very old. As I got closer I could see that there was a pattern sewn into the material...no, not sewn...burnt.

I felt Edward's presence behind me as he stared at the same thing I was staring at.

"I recognise this" Edward said in barely a whisper. He reached around me, his arm touching my ribs as he did, to touch the cloth. His finger tips ghosted across the material, like it would disappear if he touched it too roughly.

"What is it?" I ask curiously, keeping my mind open in the hope that something in Edwards's thoughts would give away whatever he was thinking. But I heard nothing. Edward had cleared his mind entirely.

"Edward?" I asked. My voice was shaking.

"Grace, I need you to come back with me" Edward said suddenly making my jump. He span around just as quick, and his hand carefully reached down to mine. I expected his fingers to grip tightly, as if to pull me away but his touch was soft. For the second time in minutes, his body was pressed against mine. The difference this time was infinite. There was nothing angry or desperate this time. Edward's fingers rubbed small circles on the back of my hand whilst his other hand reached towards my face, tiling my head back so he could see me. I held deadly still, unsure what he was going to do next. I looked into his golden eyes, which softened ever so slightly.

Grace, please

He spoke the words in his thoughts, the words pleading as much as his eyes were. What was I supposed to do? Inside of me, the fear I felt answered my question.

"Okay" I say softly as I moved myself away from Edward. Silently, I began packing my clothes. I joined Edward in the living room once I had finished, the handle of the case resting in my hand. Edward picked up the cloth and placed it carefully in his pocket before walking over to me, taking my case with his left hand and placed my hand in his right. We walked back towards the Cullen house together, both of us on edge. Edwards's soft touch was the only thing that kept me from running.


	16. Chapter 18

GPOV continued...

We reached the Cullen's house in no time at all and I had a feeling it was more to do with the fact that there was another vampire looking for me than the fact that it was cold and beginning to rain. Neither of us felt the cold, although to anyone who had touched me before, would feel the temperature drop of my skin. We walked into the house, which seemed to have every single light on, something unheard of in war time. In the living room all of the Cullen's were waiting for us. Alice sat in Jaspers lap as they read an old looking book together. Emmett was standing by a book shelf about to pull another book out whilst Rosalie was sat on the floor brushing her golden soft hair. It was hard not to be envious of her. Carlisle was giving some serious thought to whatever was on the piece of paper that was in his hand. Esme was the only family member that wasn't reading. She was trying to keep herself busy by tidying an already tidy household.

Edward and I entered the room, our hands still intertwined when everyone looked up at us. I briefly saw Alice jab her elbow in Jasper's rib and smiling victoriously. I could hear in her thoughts why she was smiling. I quickly let go of Edwards hand and the look on his face reflected my feelings of embarrassment.

Carlisle stood up and walked over to me and Edward quickly.

"Edward, take Graces' things upstairs please" Carlisle asked warmly. Edward left me to face his family. I didn't know what to say. I guessed a good place to start would be to apologise for my outburst.

"I um, I want to say that I am truly sorry about earlier. I should not have left" I say quietly. I was never very good at apologising even though it seemed like I had been doing a lot of that recently. Alice was the first to approach me.

"Grace, you have nothing to apologise for" Alice said reaching her hand towards me. Instinctively, I flinch away from her, but the flash of hurt across Alice's features made me regret it. I had allowed Edward to hold my hand the whole way back, even though it was his gift I had learnt also.

"Thank you Alice" I smile stepping closer to her so I could wrap my arms around her petite frame. After a few seconds, Alice hugged me back. She pulled away smiling before taking my hand and led me to one of the empty chairs. Edward came back down stairs then and sat on the floor next to my chair. Again, his presence made me feel a little more at ease.

Through Edwards's thoughts, I heard him say "we should tell them what you think". I knew what he meant and nodded once to show I understood.

"Carlisle. We think we have worked out what happened to Grace" Edward began. I was glad he did because I didn't have any idea how to approach the subject.

"Go on" Carlisle prompted. Edward looked to me to explain the rest. I cleared my throat quietly before continuing.

"The night I met Edward in the bar, wasn't in fact the first time I had seen him. It was a few days ago, but I was visiting Joe-"I swallowed down the lump that formed as I said his name. Edwards hand reached up and took mine softly causing another round of glances from the Cullen's.

"I- I went to see him in his shop. I felt the presence of another vampire but I didn't want any sort of confrontation so I kept my head down and left the shop. Only I walked straight into Edward" I said looking around the room waiting for that to sink in. Not one of the others seemed to understand the meaning of my story.

"It was at the hospital when I learnt I could read the thoughts of others. Alice the first time I met you, you took my hand" I smiled nervously. If Edward hadn't been holding my hand, it would be shaking. The room was silent and I could hear the multiple thoughts process what I had just said. Emmett was the first one to get it.

"Then you could do what Alice does" he said aloud. I nod, glad that I wouldn't have to explain it any further.

"We think it is through touching other vampires that Grace learns their gifts" Edward spoke now, finalising our theory. I still wasn't sure myself if it was even possible but hopefully now, I would find out for sure. Carlisle is an old vampire and was sure that he would have heard of a similar story from years ago.

"Is that even possible Carlisle?" Rosalie spoke now looking between me and Carlisle. We all looked to Carlisle now and waited. Both I and Edward tracked his thoughts but it was only a few seconds before he spoke.

"In all of my years, I have never heard of something like this happening" Carlisle spoke honestly. Perfect! So I was abnormal after all!

"But that isn't to say it is impossible" Carlisle finished what he was saying. "I'm going to read in my office, see if I can find out anything new" he said before moving quickly upstairs. Everyone had been frozen still but now moved quickly, carrying on with what they were doing before or finding something new to distract themselves with. I on the other hand, felt more out of place than I had before. Again, Edward addressed me in his thoughts.

"I will go and speak with Carlisle. What we came across in your flat tonight might be of some use to him. Will you be okay?" Edwards's thoughts asked me softly. He stood up, my hand still in his as he looked down at me with a softness that made me feel vulnerable. I nod once more and he let go of my hand and made for the office upstairs, leaving me in a room of concerned vampires. In my mind, they had every right to feel concerned.

EPOV

I followed Carlisle upstairs to his office and spoke in a low voice that I hoped none of my family would hear. I told him about the vampire that was waiting for Grace in her flat and how they had left when it became clear that Grace wasn't on her own.

"There's something else" I say pulling out the piece of cloth from the inside of my pocket. It looked older than anything I had ever handled before, therefore, immediately it commanded a type of respect that I felt obliged to give it. My fingers carefully unfolded the piece of cloth before I laid it flat on Carlisle's desk. He leant over and inspected the symbol burned into it.

"I recognise this" I say tracing the shape of the symbol with my index finger.

"Yes, I imagine you do. You would have seen it in a number of places" Carlisle said nodding towards a painting that had been in every house we had lived in. It was an old painting, one that had always made me feel a little unnerved each time I looked at it. It was a painting of the Volturi, the royal three that commanded respect and fear amongst our kind. In this painting, they were each stood behind their thrones; another not so subtle meaning of their power. In the fore ground, in the bottom left hand corner was the remains of a vampire that had wronged the Volturi in some way or another, though from a distance, you wouldn't think anything of the remains other than a smudge. But up close you could see it for what it was. I take a step closer to the painting, scanning it slowly until my eyes fell on what I was looking for. One the top of each throne was a symbol engraved in the wood. The one in the middle was the same symbol that sat on Carlisle desk, not a foot away.

"The Volturi?" I ask Carlisle, certain that I must be wrong. I had learnt a little about the royal three and knew that Carlisle had served them for many years.

"Yes. I think it would be wise not to tell Grace about them. I feel it would only scare her more and I would prefer if she stayed here with us" Carlisle said quietly.

"She will find out" I say tapping my finger on my head. Carlisle got the meaning.

"Perhaps, but we need to try and keep it from her for as long as we can. I don't want to scare her". When I had first met Grace, I couldn't understand why Carlisle felt so curious and protective of her but now, I felt it too. I couldn't even imagine what the Volturi would do to her if they learn of her ability. Grace would be the ultimate weapon against them and that thought scared the hell out of me.

"I believe there might be a way to find out the extent of Grace's ability though I don't know if she would feel open to it. Edward, I might need your help with persuading her" Carlisle said out loud. I nod once, knowing instantly what he was planning. Grace already felt abnormal and now Carlisle wanted to do a test...an experiment. There was a good chance she would not take this too well. I cleared my mind before Carlisle and I headed back down stairs to tell Grace what we wanted her to do.


	17. Chapter 19

GPOV

After Carlisle and Edward had left the living room, the rest of the Cullen's went about their business but every now and then, I would catch one of them watching me from the corner of their eye. I also noticed how each of them, whether subconsciously or not, made sure they stayed a safe distance away from me. Each of their minds was filled with thoughts that intentionally stayed clear of all of their true feelings. I could guess at what they were thinking though...it wasn't hard. Carlisle had brought a complete stranger into their house hold and this stranger couldn't be any less like them if she tried. I was officially a freak, no question about it.

"Alice, do you still have that dress you bought in Paris? You know the green one?" Rosalie asked from across the room.

"Yeah it's in my room" Alice replied. Most of the Cullen's were good at keeping their thoughts to themselves...all except Rosalie. I could hear her planning a way to get as far away from me as possible. She shot me a quick glance as she walked around the chair I sat in before running upstairs. The room was silent and we all heard the door slam upstairs. I sigh deeply.

"Don't worry about Rose. Her bite isn't as bad as her bark" Emmett smiled sitting next to me. He gave me a warm, sympathetic smile before taking my hand in his. I looked at him shocked that he had wanted to touch me but my frown soon melted into a smile.

"Thank you Emmett" I say sincerely. I didn't hear the door open but I could hear Edward's mind and knew that him and Carlisle were back with rest of us. I watched Edward as he stepped in front of me before kneeling down in front of my feet. He wouldn't look at me and I knew then that something was wrong. His thoughts only made me worry more.

"Just know that this wasn't my idea, Grace. I'm sorry" I heard him say. I believed him but it didn't make me worry any less. Carlisle's thoughts were blocked from me and from the look on his face; I knew that whatever was coming, was his idea.

"Grace, Edward's theory may be correct. It does seem odd however that nothing like this has been mentioned in any of the books I have been reading but that isn't to say it isn't true. I would like you to try something" Carlisle spoke very carefully like I was fragile and could break any minute.

"Go on" I say nervously. A slight lapse in Carlisle's concentration gave him away.

"You want to do a test on me?" I shout causing Emmett to jump slightly. "Edward, please tell me this is some sort of sick and twisted joke!" I say, directing my anger towards him. Edward reached up and took my hand before pulling me to my feet. He led me to the other side of the room, though I didn't understand why? All of his family would hear what he was about to say. Edward carefully placed both of his hands on my shoulders, like he was testing the waters, before taking a step closer to me. I could feel his warm breath on my skin and his spicy scent surrounded me.

"Grace, we want you to connect with Jasper" Edwards voice was smooth and husky and I wondered if he was trying to do that compelling thing I had heard about. "That way we can see if our theory is right" Edward continued.

Being this close to Edward made me feel...nervous. I found it hard to find my voice and even though I tried to make it come out strong and even, instead it was weak and shook.

"But why? What will that achieve?" I ask. Edward took a deep breath.

"I don't know" his words were honest, making me feel even more nervous.

"Edward, I'm scared. What if it hurts like with you and Alice?" I say feeling tears sting my eyes. I look down at my feet only to have Edwards's cold hand brush my cheek, guiding me to look at him.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you Grace. I promise". Edward's eyes bore deep into mine and it was impossible not to believe him in that moment. I truly felt like no matter what happened next, Edward would keep me safe. I step away from Edward and face Carlisle.

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

Carlisle and Jasper spent the next hour going over what it was exactly that Jasper could do. It was strangely fascinating to listen to Jasper explain what it felt like to manipulate emotions. I felt like Jasper was just as cautious as I was.

"At first it will feel massively confusing. It will be hard to distinguish what you are feeling and what they are feeling" Jasper explained. I tried to listen to what Jasper was saying but my attention kept slipping to Alice and Edward talking amongst themselves.

"So when you touched her, you felt nothing odd? No repercussion?" Alice whispered to Edward.

"No Alice! What do you think will happen if you touch her again? You won't burst into flames for goodness sake!" Edward spoke firmly.

"We don't know that yet. It hasn't been long enough to tell if anything could happen. She is learning our ability Edward, doesn't that scare you?" Alice asked leaning towards him. I smiled and nod at Jasper, hoping that it looked like I was still paying attention to him.

"No. It doesn't" Edward said firmly.

"I think the best way to do this is for you to touch Jasper" Carlisle said awkwardly bringing my attention back to them.

"Y-you want me to touch him?" I frown not really sure what he wanted me to do. Carlisle nodded.

I briefly glanced around the room at the rest of the family. Rosalie had come back down stairs at some point and she now sat brushing her hair once again. Esme was stood around the table, arranging a bouquet of flowers in an artistic way. Emmett stood in front of the fire place watching me curiously as was Alice. Edward however looked...uncomfortable? I couldn't understand his expression so I turn back to Jasper and hold out my hand towards him. Hesitantly, he moved his hand onto his knee. Slowly I began to reach my hand forward to touch his. I could feel almost an electric buzz in the air, like the air was vibrating with anticipation as I stretched further towards him. Just before my fingers met his pale hand I heard Edward's thought.

"I'm right here".

It gave me the confidence to move the last centimetre. Finally my hand touched Jaspers. He gasped loudly making me jump out of my skin and pull my hand away quickly. I search his face to check to see if I had hurt him in some way but instead his lips tugged into a surprised smile.

"Your hand is warm. I wasn't expecting that" Jasper chuckled. His laugh eased the tension ever so slightly so I placed my hand back on top of his. This time, Jaspers fingers twisted with mine. We all sat there frozen still and after half an hour I still didn't feel any different.

"Um how long should I do this for?" I asked Carlisle puzzled.

"I'm not sure but I imagine this should be long enough. It didn't happen right away with Edward or Alice so maybe we just need to give it some time" Carlisle smiled. He knew as little as the rest of us and it made him nervous. I pull my hand away from Jaspers unsure what to do next? Were we just meant to wait until something happened? Maybe it would work quicker than when it happened with Edward and Alice? I had only touched them both briefly and it started a couple of days later...this time, I was touching Jasper for thirty minutes. To be honest, I had no idea what to expect, but in the back of my thoughts, I knew that when it did happen, it would hurt. The pain would be a sign that something had worked.

"What now?" Emmett asked stepping away from the fire place. He looked around the room and not one of the Cullen's gave him a response. I had one suggestion...

"We could go hunt?" I smiled nervously. It had been a few days since I had eaten anything substantial. Emmett's eyes went wide and his grin was even wider.

"Yes!" Emmett growled before running towards me and pulling me up onto my feet. He took me by surprise but I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. At least he didn't seem afraid to touch me.

"Give me a minute?" I smiled at him before he let me go and I began to walk upstairs.

"Don't be long!" he called up to I making me laugh once more. I took the chance to splash some cold water on my face. I don't know why, but the last few hours had really taken it out of me, that and not having eaten, I guessed. I ran a sink of cold water before closing my eyes and leaning over the sink to splash water into my face.

"Grace, you okay?" I heard Edward's soft voice address me. I stand upright and see Edwards's reflection in the mirror in front of me. Whether it was the shock of seeing Edward behind me or the water being so cold, I was finding it hard to breath. Taking a cloth, I dry my face before looking at him properly.

"Yes I'm fine" I say softly, smiling at him.

"You did the right thing in there Grace" Edward smiled at I turned to face him. I didn't realise how close he was to me but as I faced him, he was only a step away from me. Again his warm scent engulfed me.

"Do you think it will work?" I asked him, my eyes looking at the water in the sink.

"I don't know" he answered honestly and for that I silently thanked him.

"They all think I'm a freak. Rosalie won't come near me and even Alice looked afraid of me" I say sadly nodding towards the door.

"You're just different" Edward smiled.

"Just different" I chuckle before we both headed back down stairs to join Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie on the hunting trip. I didn't want to admit it, but I was actually a little nervous about going hunting with them. From what I had heard, they all hunted animals a lot larger than your typical house cat, which I was used to. I just hoped that like everything else I was learning, I would learn quickly.


	18. Chapter 20

EPOV

None of us knew what to expect to happen when Grace touched Japers hand, but we expected something...anything. The only reaction I got was something that I would never admit to my siblings or Grace, least of all Grace. I knew that as soon as I felt it that Jasper would have also felt it, but his face had given nothing away as he watched Grace curiously.

"Are you coming with us?" Grace's sweet voice brought me out of my thoughts. She had changed her clothes to a pair of navy blue straight legged trousers that made her look taller than she actually is, with the long coat she had been wearing the night I first saw her. Usually dark colours on our kind make us look even paler and yet Grace looked like any other human, just with a warm glow to her skin. It looked like she had tried to dress for our upcoming outing with her flat shoes. To say I was wary about our hunting trip would be an understatement. I have been out many times with the others and nothing bad had ever happened but for some reason, a reason that was becoming clearer no matter how much I denied it, I was worried.

"Yes, I would prefer it if I did come" I begin to say but seeing that Grace could sense something was wrong I add "I think it would be a good idea for me to keep an eye on Emmett. He can lose himself in the excitement".

For a split second, a look of doubt crossed Grace's features but soon disappears. I knew then that I hadn't fooled her.

"Well, the others are waiting outside" Grace says walking towards the door. I follow her out to see all of my siblings waiting not so patiently. Even Rosalie, who would normally only go hunting because she had to, actually looked excited. In her thoughts though, I could hear why she was so excited. She was looking forward to seeing Grace hunt. I glance at Grace knowing that she would have heard the same thing and I can see the hurt written on her face before she joins Emmett up front.

I lean in and touch Rosalie on her shoulder.

"Why would you think something like that when you know she can hear you?" I whisper. Rosalie shrugs her shoulder, forcing my hand to fall from it before rolling her hair up into a tight knot, securing it with pins and headed off to join Alice. My fists ball up as I hear Alice.

"Just ignore her. She's only doing it to get a reaction" I hear her say in her head. I nod once showing Alice that I knew too well what Rosalie was like and unfortunately, we all knew the reasons why Rosalie was acting like this. It was something that we had tried not to mention...ever, but still, every now and then, the old jealous Rosalie would return. All because I rejected her almost seventy years ago. I don't believe for a second that Rosalie holds any feelings me now. There was something programmed in her when she was human, to always getting her own way, and for once, it didn't happen.

We reach the area we had visited a few days ago when Grace had first come to the house. The sky had been dark and overcast the whole walk here but just as we reach the forest, the sun begins to pour through the trees. As my siblings moved through the dense trees, the sun catches their skin, illuminating everything around them. We knew that this land was privately owned by an old man that can barely leave his own house, let alone venture outside into the trees. It meant that there was a slim chance of us bumping into any unfortunate humans. I wouldn't even like to imagine what would be the outcome.

Alice and Rosalie run off in one direction as Japer and Emmett ran in the opposite leaving Grace stood on her own. She has her back to me though I see her pull her arms close into her body as if she was cold. Slowly she looks to the left of the tress and then to the right before slowly walking to the base of a tree and sitting on its root. Her earlier enthusiasm now seemed non-existent.

I walk over to her before sitting down beside her. I wait for her to talk knowing that she now trusted me and in her own time, she would open up. At times, it is somewhat refreshing not being able to hear her thoughts, and there are times like now, when it pains me not to know. A soft breeze rustled through the brown leaves on the trees, as an eerie silence takes over.

"I don't know how to do this" she whispers, her soft eye lashes splaying evenly as she closes her eyes. I could see a warm glow growing in her cheeks and the colour paralyzes me. Everything around me stops moving...the tress don't move any more. All I can see it the brilliant spectrum of colours that bounce off of Grace's skin as the sun light brushes her skin, her cheeks glowing a warm rose that is breathe taking. Before I even realise what I am doing, the back of my hand brushes cross Grace's cheek. It still amazes me how warm her skin it to touch. Her presence alones tells me she is like us but to look at...or to touch...it was a completely surreal experience that I couldn't get enough of.

"I can show you" I finally say as I pull my hand away and hold it in front of her. Slowly, she reaches out her hand and places it in mine, her warmth seeping into me, though it never lasts long.

I lead her towards where Alice and Rosalie are hunting when Grace stops dead in her tracks, her hands rubbing her head. Her breathing increases slightly.

"I...I can hear the others" she says in between her breaths.

"You can?" I say surprised as I couldn't hear either of them. It dawned on me then that her ability was more advanced than mine. This was something I knew that Carlisle would be interested in.

"Okay, let's go over here" I say leading Grace away from the others. Eventually we reach an area that is far from the others.

"What now?" Grace asks looking nervous.

"Well, it's hard to explain. The natural hunting instinct should take over" I say not really sure how to explain something that is written in all of us.

"Maybe if you close your eyes...try and focus on what is going on around you. You should be able to sense something" I say already sensing a small deer to our right. It was quite far away but easy to find. I watch as Grace closes her eyes, her face in deep concentration.

"Relax" I whisper. Not wanting to distract her with any thoughts that might be inside my head, I use every ounce of focus I have to ignore my instinct to run after the deep and instead, clear my head.

"I think...over to...I'm not sure" Grace says hesitantly. I watch her as she focuses even more but see her face relax as she senses what I sense.

"Yes. It's over to the right. I can feel it" she smiles, her eyes still closed.

"Okay. Now just let go. Let whatever you are feeling take over" I whisper. Within a second she had left my side and was racing with a speed I didn't think even I could keep up with towards the deer. I follow after her. I was going to keep a safe distance away, as not to scare the deer but even I was finding it hard to match her pace. When I finally reach her, she had stopped, her whole body shaking.

"I lost it" she sighs defeated.

"Try again" I smile, trying to hold back the laughter that was threatening to take over.

An hour later and Grace was no closer to getting her deer. Eventually I offer to show her how I would do it...


	19. Chapter 21

GPOV

I could practically taste the deer but each time I would get closer, I would scare it away in the last second, sending it far away from me. I didn't like that Edward was witnessing how bad I was at this but a deer is a lot faster than a cat!

"Watch me" Edward says looking out towards more trees. I could sense the deer that he felt...that part I was an expert at by now...it was just catching it. We both stood still as we felt the deer come towards us. I watch Edward as his stance changed and I knew then that he was ready to give chase.

It was like nothing I had ever seen before in my entire existence. He moves so smoothly and yet so quickly. I struggle to keep my eyes on him as he races towards the deer. It didn't have a chance as Edward leaps, using a tree root to help launch him, towards the deer until he has the deer in his hands. He is even quicker to kill it, not wanting to cause it any pain. It was quick and smooth, in one fluid motion. I felt the last of the deer's life force drain out of it before I head over to him, but soon becoming distracted by another deer, approaching behind me. I move quickly, as I felt something inside me take over, pushing me harder to catch my prey. The trees blur past me as my feet barely touch the floor, making no sound at all as I approach. I can feel everything the deer has to offer as I used a branch of a tree to propel myself forwards and landing right in front of it. My hands reach out and grab the deer around the neck. Again, like Edward, I am quick to kill it. I didn't like doing it. If I had a choice, I wouldn't, but I keep telling myself I had to do it. A few seconds later I hear Edward approach. I turn to look at him and see him wiping his mouth with a hanky before his lips spread into the biggest smile.

"I knew you could it" he chuckled nodding towards the deer at my feet.

"Thank you" I say, smiling just as much.

"I'll go and find the others and meet you back here" he says before running off into the trees. I knew that he was giving me space to enjoy my meal.

I didn't realise how hungry I was but I finished with the deer within ten minutes and Edward still hadn't returned. I take a seat on a fallen tree, putting my hands into my pockets. I frown feeling something in the bottom of my left pocket. Slowly I pull it out to reveal a piece of folder paper. Was this another message from the Volturi? I had completely forgotten about the first letter sent. It felt like a lifetime ago. Slowly I unfold the letter to see the elegant script.

To the girl in the blue dress,

I hope you do not think me too bold in saying that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I was the man sat in the corner of the bar last night and before I could talk to you, you were gone. I know you will be in my thoughts until we meet again. I would love to know your name. I hope that you would do me the honour of keeping me company on Friday evening. We could meet where our eyes first met. If not, I will have to cherish the image I have of you forever.

Edward

I feel like I can't breath as I read the words over and over again. Edward had written this after I had left the bar and placed it in my coat, but he had never mentioned anything else about it. I remember then that our next encounter was in the hospital when I threatened Carlisle. I now understand why he hadn't said anything. Suddenly, a sharp jolt of pain courses through my head, making it feel like it was about to explode. The trees in front of me disappear and a new scene opens up before me. I watch, pushing past the pain in my head, completely perplexed by what I was seeing. Not just what I was seeing...but what I could hear. It was me...led on some grass, at night. I could hear myself laughing...no, giggling... but it wasn't just me. Edward was lying next to me and I could feel his cold hand in mine, his thumb rubbing the back of hand softly.

"This is perfect. Thank you" I hear my alter self say as she looks at Edward. I can see something cross his features and recognise it to him being in deep thought, and yet hesitant about telling me. Kind of like when Edward told me about Carlisle's test. But there was something else...a softness in his eyes that looked all to alien and yet familiar at the same time. Even as I heard the next words to come from his lips, I could not believe what Edward was saying.

"I love you Grace"

The image in front of me vibrated, shifting until it was no more. Instead, I could see Alice in front of me, the trees framing her figure from afar. In her eyes, I could see that she had seen the same thing. A small smile tugged at her lips whilst I was still in completely shut down.

"What did you both see?" I heard Edwards's smooth voice ask from behind Alice. I couldn't look at him as I felt my cheeks grow hotter. I knew that Edward didn't like the fact that he could no longer see through Alice's thoughts, what she saw in her visions, but I couldn't be more relieved. I look deep into Alice's eyes, silently pleading with her.

"Nothing exciting. Just Emmett and Grace racing each other" Alice shrugged her shoulders lightly before standing up. I breathe out heavily, thanking her silently.

"Yeah, who won?" Edward smiled, looking at me now. I quickly regain composure before smiling at him.

"Me, of course!"


	20. Chapter 22

GPOV

I walked behind the others trying to work out not only what I saw in Alice's vision but what the letter Edward had written was about? He hadn't even known what I was that evening in the bar and yet he was bold enough to put his feelings on to paper. Did he still feel that way now? No, I couldn't think about it. Not with everything else that had been going on recently, it was just too much. We knew that there was a good chance of another vampire turning up at the hospital. My thoughts went back to the letter I had received from the Volturi. Would it be Aro that would turn up at the hospital? Would they finally catch up with me? And then of course there was the question as to whether I would learn Jasper's gift? I hoped that it wouldn't work and I wouldn't be seen as an outsider to the Cullen's. Because with each gift I learn, the more I feel like I don't belong. How long would it take for the Cullen's to realise this too?

"Are you okay?" I hear Edward say next to me. I didn't even hear him approach me. Either he hadn't been thinking a thing when he stood next to me or I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear his. Either way, he had caught me off guard and the animalistic side of me didn't like it.

"Yes I was just thinking about Jasper" I say being only slightly honest. I felt Edward stiffen next to me.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked. I could see that same look that he had given me when I was holding Jasper's hand. Could he be-? No, he wouldn't be...he has no reason to be. A small voice inside of me reminded me of his letter.

"Just about his gift. It must have been really hard for him in the beginning. He seems to have it under control now but I can't imagine how draining it must be to feel every emotion, especially when they are not your own" I hadn't been thinking too much into Jasper's gift but now with the prospect of me learning it...well I didn't know what to expect. Jasper seemed to keep himself to himself most of the time but I knew that to put my mind at ease I had to speak to him.

"We didn't know Jasper when he was first turned. It was quite a few years before Alice found him and brought him to us. He never really speaks about his early years though we all know what had happened back then. He's a different person now" Edward spoke softly, almost sympathetically for Jasper.

"He never speaks about it?" I ask just to confirm what he had said. It has been hard enough dealing with both Edward's and Alice's gift on my own, not knowing what it meant in the beginning.

"Very rarely" Edward answers honestly. "Are you afraid of what might happen?" I didn't want to admit it to him but I couldn't help it. The way he looks at me with such warmth and understanding makes me want to tell him everything.

"Yes. Alice's gift only happens every so often so it isn't too difficult to bear. And your gift, well you and your family can control your thoughts around me which makes it easier, and you say is becomes easier to block them out. But jasper's gift works around emotions. They're not something that only happens occasionally or something that can be controlled. With our kind, it's probably the last human attribute we hold onto...the ability to feel. It's what makes the humans human and it can't be controlled. And that is what scares me. Th-the pain, I-" I shake my head not even able to think about how paralysing it would be. That is what makes me even more different than the others. Their gifts don't make their head feel like a bomb is about to go off.

"We don't know what will happen Grace. It might not work" Edward said trying to be positive but I could see that he was only saying this to make me feel better.

"But it might and that is the problem" I say before walking quicker, leaving Edward behind. I needed to spend some time by myself and try to understand what was going on in my head. I passed the rest of the Cullen's and heard Alice call out to me as I walked faster still.

"Grace? Everything okay?" her voice was filled with concern but I ignored it.

I keep walking knowing exactly where I was going. Right now, I needed to be the old Grace, before any of this happened...before I met the Cullen's.

The street I lived on didn't look any different and I knew that we had been lucky that it hasn't been hit. The air raids were getting less and less now, and even though no one wanted to say it, we were all hoping the same thing. Could the war be coming to an end? Could it really be over?

I slow down to a slow stroll, taking in all of the familiar surroundings. Mrs Cooper's house still stood in all of its glory, its black iron railings casting a barrier between us and her upper class family. I didn't really know Mrs Cooper just that her husband had been lost in the first war and has been left this house as a token reminder of her life before. I felt sorry for her.

I continued to walk down the street and eventually the area didn't seem familiar any more. This was the beginning of where the bombs had hit. There were few humans on the street, trying unsuccessfully to find any belongings that weren't destroyed in the air raids. The air smelled odd. It was a mixture of dust, stale water and something else that I knew was probably the smell of death. It got stuck in the back of my throat and even though I knew it was impossible for me to be sick, the human reflex was still there. I moved quickly past this area until I reach where Joe's shop used to be. I stood frozen as I saw the back of someone I knew.

"Mary?" my voice shook in disbelief as she slowly turned around. She looked about twenty years older than she actually was as unashamed tears feel freely over her worn face.

"Grace? Is that you?" Mary's strained voice calls out as she squints her eyes, trying hard to see me through the dust. She dabs her eyes with a white hanky in her hand as I walk closer to her. Upon seeing me she sobs and her legs begin to give way. I move quicker than any human and put my arms around her before she can fall. Mary looks up at me with confused eyes and I can hear her confused thoughts as to how I got to her so quickly.

"Mary, I came looking for you after it happened" I say feeling my eyes sting with tears remembering our loss of Joe.

"I was around Elsie's house having tea with her. We heard the sirens and moved into her bunker. We waited in there for a couple of days" She began, her voice showing that the whole incident was still hazy for her.

"I am so sorry Mary. I even went to the shelter to find you" I say crying openly now. Mary hands me a second hanky from her purse.

"I'm just sorry I wasn't there with Joe" Mary sobbed. I take her hand in mine and we both stand in front of where the shop would be. I could hear her thoughts increase, all of them about how she should have been with Joe and wondering how scared he must have been. I didn't know whether it was the right thing to tell her that I was there when he died but somehow I felt like it might give her some sort of comfort.

"I was there" I say in the silence, causing Mary to look at me.

"You were here?" Mary asked confused. I could hear her wondering how I had survived when Joe didn't. I shake my head.

"I was working at the hospital when he was brought in" I say quietly.

"Was he in a lot of pain?" Mary voice was so weak as she spoke.

"No Mary. He wasn't, not then. He looked at peace when he went" I say honestly. Inside I was feeling the guilt return that he could have been saved. If had pushed Carlisle more? Or could I have done it myself? I shake my head knowing that I as wrong to be thinking things like that. It wouldn't have been morally right for me to expect Carlisle to do that.

"I'm glad you were there with him Grace" Mary smiled squeezing my hand. She looked me over frowning. "There's something different about you" she said looking me over in more detail. I felt paranoid under her stare and I had a feeling deep inside that she knew more that she let on.

"Different how?" I ask trying to laugh, though it sounded more like I was chocking.

"I'm not sure. More...um powerful...almost, or confident? I don't know how to describe it" She said shaking her head. "Oh ignore me. I'm just a silly old woman" she laughed.

I smiled back at her but could still hear Mary trying to figure out what was different about me in her thoughts. And I knew that she was right to think there was something different about me.

"You're not staying on your own are you Grace? In these times, you should be with people. We all need to stick together" Mary said touching my shoulder lightly. The worry this woman had for me touched my heart.

"No I am actually staying with a lovely family. They have taken me into their home".

"Well that is good to hear, my dear. A girl like you should be looked after. Of course, it would be more acceptable if it was a nice young man" Mary chuckled. I couldn't help but think of Edward and smile. It didn't go unnoticed by Mary.

"So there is a young gentleman. What would be his name?" Mary asked.

"Edward. Though we are not courting or anything like that. We are merely friends" I say trying to set the record straight.

"Well I can see it in your eyes and your smile how highly you think of him. Life is too short Grace. Don't waste your time on friendship, if it is something more you seek. After everything that is going on, the one thing we should all learn is to not hold back when it comes to what we want in life" Mary said truly sounding wise. I didn't want to correct her on how my life would no longer be short. Instead I hug her warmly.

"Thank you Mary. You have been like family to me. I love you for that" I whisper meaning every word.

"I love you too Grace. My, look at the time. I should be heading back. Please come and see me soon. I know Elsie would love to hear all about you gentleman friend" Mary smiled, hugging me tighter.

"I will visit soon, I promise. Take care Mary" I say before heading back towards the Cullen's house. Seeing Mary had helped me clear my head beyond belief. It made me realise that no matter how strange my life was currently, it could be tremendously worse. Mary had lost the love of her life. Nothing I could ever go through would be worse than that.

I decide to take one last detour before heading back to the Cullen house. I made my way into the hospital ward, amazed at how close this building had been to the street that had been hit with the bombs and yet, the hospital had been left untouched. It was late now as the darkness closed in around me. I guessed it was around eleven at night. The ward was peaceful as the patients slept. I was hoping to see Carlisle and headed straight towards his office not seeing any other nurses on the ward. I reach Carlisle's office and see that the door is shut, though a warm glow is coming from the room. I knock on the door once before pushing it open surprised to see that Carlisle was not there. Where was he? I sit down in the chair opposite his desk with my back to the door, taking moment to rest, even though I didn't need to. It gave me a chance to think about the one thing I had been avoiding all day...Edward. I took a second just to think about him. About how he was protective, caring and of course handsome. A warm feeling stirred in my chest, something that I hadn't felt for a long time. I truly cared for Edward. No sooner had I worked this out, a shocking pain sped through my head at an alarming rate, causing my body to slump forward. I grind my teeth, holding back the scream that wanted to break out of me as an image so quick entered my head. A second later is was gone but the fear I felt would not leave. Because I knew that as soon as I turned around, I would be face to face with the vampire from Alice's vision.


	21. Chapter 23

GPOV continued...

I froze. I knew that I should have taken a defensive stance, ready myself for any possible attack but my body just would not move. I stared at the male vampire in front of me like I had never seen one before. He looked so different from any other vampire I had come across in my existence. He was tall...extremely tall dressed in a long black coat that fell to his shins. Underneath the coat I could see a white shirt, with what looked like ruffles, dating back at least a couple of hundred years. His skin was whiter than anything I had ever seen, making it almost look transparent and even breakable. But it was his eyes that scared me the most. Only once had a seen a vampire with red eyes but they could not compare to the brilliant eyes that looked me over now, like I was his prey. Slowly the vampires tongue came out of his mouth and licked his lips hungrily. Did he think I was human? If he did, then I might have the advantage and be able to distract him enough to get away. I expected him so say something...anything but it was his voice in my head that cause my knees to buckle and for me to fall to the floor in pain.

"So you are the being that I have been sssent to find?" the vampires voice was rough and almost snakelike. The pain coursing through my head was shattering as I bit down on my lip to stop myself from screaming. Slowly, I took deep breaths, trying to focus on blocking out his voice. I pushed myself off of the floor to look him straight in the face. Long black matted hair framed his face like wild thorns.

"I do not know what you mean?" I say, trying to sound as innocent as possible. The vampire laughed loudly, throwing his head back as his chesty laugh echoes around Carlisle's office.

"Really child? You try to fool me?" he chuckled as he began to step towards me. Instinctively I met each of his steps backwards towards the door. His hungry eyes never left my face as he tried to close the distance between us. I knew that once he had closed the gap, there would be no chance of me escaping from here. Hesitantly, I look around Carlisle's office, hoping to see another way out, but there were no windows. I could feel what felt like my heart beating erratically as my breath became laboured.

"Pleasssse child. Do not pretend that you are one of thosssse mere humanssss. You are much more than that! You are a rare gift" The vampire hissed, his eyes searching my face as if he was trying to work out what I was.

"What is your name?" I ask suddenly. If I did manage to escape from him, his name might be useful. Again he laughs before closing the space between us entirely as his cold, paper like hand reaches to my face, stroking softly. It made me feel physically sick. His face moved closer to mine and not wanting any more of his skin to touch me, I turn my head to the side. I feel his cold breath on my neck before he whispers into my ear.

"My name child, is Zanthen" the vampire whispers. Using his hand on my face, he turns my head to look at me properly. I try to keep my face straight.

"You have not heard of me child?" Zanthen asks me with slight awe. Slowly I shake my head receive another earth shattering laugh.

"Well this is a first for me. It's such a shame that they want me to leave you alive" Zanthen frowned as his tongue ran over his lips once more.

"Who are they?"My voice shakes uncontrollably as I ask him. Deep inside me already knew the answer. Zanthen waves his hand in the air, dismissing the importance of the next name.

"Aro sent me to do his errands" he replied. The name I already knew sent another wave of fear through me. I feel my eyes begin to water and no matter how hard I try to control my fear, a stray tear slips down my cheek. Zanthen looks at me with such curiosity, and I can hear his confusion. I take my chance with his hesitation and slowly move my hand to reach for the door handle. I twist the door handle, silently praying for it to open quietly.

"You really are something very rare. Your skin looks so touchable...so warm. And I can hear your blood pumping through your body, though I know that not to be possible. And your tears..." Zanthen's voice lowed to barely a whisper as his finger catches one tear before raising it to his lips to taste.

"...you tears are so delicate. Your beauty is a factor that Aro failed to mention" Zanthen whispers, rubbing his lips with his fingers. In one swift motion, too quick for me to react, Zanthen grabs my shoulders, and with a speed I have never felt turned both of our bodies and pushes me roughly to the opposite wall. I could see that I had managed to open the door; even it was only a small slit.

Zanthen's cold hand rests on my hip as his other hand stokes my face. His body had me flush against the wall and I could feel the cold radiating from him. My skin crawled to have him this close to me. The tears fell freely now. I knew that I would not escape here unharmed.

"You really don't realise how ssspecial you are child. I highly doubt Aro knows you worth...you beauty...but I, I can sssee it from one look...from one tassste" Zanthen's eyes seemed to soften ever slightly.

"Sarcres beauty is nothing in comparison to yours. A speck of dust to your radiating light. I can feel your power, your passion..." Zanthen spoke in awe now as his hand moved from my cheek down to my neck, and onto my chest. I struggle against him but it was like pushing against a brick wall.

"...your warmth...mmm child, you truly are special" he repeated. In my thought I was begging for him to stop. I could see Edwards face and it was the only image that was stopping me from completely losing it.

"What is it you want from me?" I ask, my voice having lost any shred of confidence.

"What I want and what Aro wishes are two completely different matters entirely. Aro's wish is for me to bring you to him. He had heard of your ability to appear human and of course your recent ability to hear our thoughts. He has much planned for you though I dare say, for you it will exceptionally painful" Zanthen spoke louder now and I could see a plan coming together in his head. He was planning on keeping me for himself. My human gagging reflex tried to react, as I heaved and coughed, though nothing came up.

"Hush child. I do not feel that should be your destiny. Your are too perfect...too beautiful to be hidden away. But if I were to save you...if I deceive Aro, you could stand proudly at my side...I would treat you like a queen for eternity" Zanthen whispered, his lips moving closer to mine every second. I couldn't take any more. I shake my head violent, almost knocking heads with him as I struggled.

"NO! NO! NO! There is no way I would ever agree to that! How could I spend eternity with a monster that makes my skin crawl from a single touch? I don't know who the hell Aro is, or who you are for that matter, but there is no way I am going anywhere with you!" I scream at him, using all of my strength to push him away from me. All I had to do was get to the door...that would be a start. I pushed and kicked with everything I had but he was just too strong for me. After ten minutes of continuously trying to free myself from him, I was exhausted. I sank to the floor sobbing.

"Why do you fight me child? I am offering you a life of perfection, of splendours you couldn't even imagine" Zanthen asked from behind me, wrapping both of his arms around my waist as he lifted me off of the floor. I slumped in his arms defeated as he pushed me against the wall once more. His eyes froze on me, a look of confusion and horror spread across his features. I felt the familiar tingling and burning sensation on the side of my neck and I knew instantly what he was looking at. I was bleeding. Not like how a human bled, but I was bleeding none the less.

"Everything about you fascinates me" Zanthen hissed as his mouth slowly moves closer to my neck. With the last ounce of energy I had I try to push him away but as soon as I felt his teeth pierce my neck, I knew I had lost. The pain was only momentarily before a warm pleasure washes through my body. In my head, I knew what was happening was wrong...what I was feeling was wrong, but in those moments I wanted Zanthen. I wanted his cold lips to suck harder. I wanted his teeth to break my skin once more. My body craved him whilst my mind screamed, utterly disgusted with what was happening. Zanthen pulls away, short of breath for a breath moment.

"What are you child?" he asks himself before his teeth sinks into my skin once more. Something crossed with a moan and a sob escapes my lips as I close my eyes and give into the pure pleasure I was feeling.

Neither I nor Zanthen saw or heard the Cullen's entering the room.


	22. Chapter 24

EPOV

It had been almost an hour since Grace had left the group and a feeling of uneasiness filled my entire body. We had arrived back at the house, each of us full from out recent hunting trip. Rosalie and Emmett had gone upstairs to her bedroom and I prayed that they weren't planning on what I thought they were going to do. It took all of my strength to block out their thoughts. Carlisle had gone into his office, no doubt re-reading his books in the hope of finding out something new about Grace and her abilities. Grace. Her name instantly flooded my mind with images of her moving so graciously as she hunted earlier on. The way her hair moved around her was mesmerising. She was definitely something special. The fact that she appears human and yet she has the strength of a vampire is something I was still struggling to get used to. When she blushed, the warm colour in her cheeks made me feel dizzy. And her tears... even though I would not wish for her to be upset, it was a sight that would break the strongest man. Completely lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear Alice come running into the living room.

"Edward, its Grace...I-I think she is in trouble" Alice spoke quickly now, her face paler now than I had ever seen. In two long strides I stand in front of Alice, my eyes searching hers. I could see from the look on her face that she had had another vision. I close my eyes and try to push inside of her head, and see whatever it was that she saw. All I got was a black wall. I couldn't see a thing.

"Alice you need to tell me. I can't see anything" I say, angry with myself that if Grace was in trouble, my current block was preventing me from helping her. This wasn't the first time the block had happened and it would be something I would have to think about further, but now the only thing I could focus on was the idea of Grace being in danger. Alice looked at me, her eyes filled with shock but it quickly disappeared.

"I didn't actually see her...in my vision...I could feel her there Edward. She's so scared" Alice spoke quicker now.

"Alice where is she?" I push her further.

"At the hospital". Before the words have even left her lips, I am running towards the door.

"Edward wait! She's not there alone!" I froze briefly, my fear for Grace taking over. In less than thirty seconds, I have found Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle and started heading towards the hospital. Alice followed suit.

"Alice, I think it would be best if you go back" Carlisle spoke as we all moved as quick as we could. The sun was setting now, and even though early evening was upon us, there were still humans on the streets. I growl deep in my chest at not being able to move faster. What if we didn't get there in time? A sharp pain in my chest pushed me to go that much quicker, pushing ahead of the others.

"There is no way that I am going back. You might need me" Alice retorted stubbornly.

We reached the doors to the hospital and I looked to Alice for our next move.

"They're in Carlisle's office".

I took us no more than a minute to reach the door. Jasper lead at the front, holding his hand up silently, wanting us to wait. I look at him in desperation. He wanted me to wait when I knew Grace was on the other side of the door with another vampire? I shake my head at him but his firm look told me I had to wait. I watched him as he listened intently and then sniffed the air. His body froze instantly, his shoulders tensing quickly. Carlisle reaches out to touch him only for Jasper to turn around. I recognised the look that was twisting his face instantly. A second later I smelt the blood too. But it smelt odd. It was almost sickly sweet...not like a human's metallic blood. Jaspers eyes went wide and I could see the physical and mental battle he was having with himself.

"Go now!" I growled at him. It wasn't meant to be threatening but it worked none the less. I watched as Jasper forced himself to leave. A small sob comes from inside the office and I can't wait no longer. I rush through the door. The sight I saw made me feel sick and angry and fearful all at the same time. A vampire, much older than any of us, even Carlisle, had Grace in his arms. But what made me sick to my stomach was watching him as he fed on Grace. My focus was so intent on the other vampire that as first I didn't notice the look on Grace's face. She was enjoying what he was doing to her. Her usually pink lips were now turning blue as they tugged into a small smile. I realised then that he was draining her completely.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" I hiss loudly, as my feet begin to move towards the monster. His eyes flash open and we are all horrified by the redness of his eyes. Never had I seen anything like him. The vampire takes his blood soaked mouth away from Grace's neck and his arms open, letting Grace fall to the floor like a rag doll. My eyes focus on her, willing her to move but she stayed completely still.

"Pleasssse" the vampire laughed loudly. "You really shouldn't interrupt a vampire when he feedssss". His cold voice sent a violent shiver through my body. My whole family stayed silent, and I could feel their tension as they looked at the creature in front of us. Carlisle was the first to step forward.

"Surely you must know that it is imperative that we don't reveal our kind to the humans" Carlisle spoke so calmly that you would have thought he was giving one of his patients his bed side manner.

Again the beast laughed. I wanted to look him in the eye...so he could see the pain he had inflicted and the danger he was now in. But all I could see was Grace, lying on the floor, the blood on her neck now clotting. She still didn't move.

"You are but a child to my years Vampire. Do you not think it rash to disturb me? I count three" he looked to Alice next..." and a half" he smiled wickedly. "I could kill a least two before any of you could get a hand on me".

"I do not doubt that" Carlisle spoke with the same ease. In his head, I could hear his worries.

"Then leave, child, while I still feel forgiving!" The vampire knelt down next to Grace and stroked her pale cheek. I hiss at him without thinking.

"Edward" Carlisle whispers.

"Ah, so you are the one that this child called for?" the vampire stepped towards me and I felt my brothers at my side instantly. I felt my insides twist at the thought Grace was calling out for me.

"I do not know who you are but I do know who sent you. Perhaps Aro failed to mention that I stood by his side for more than a century. I am sure that he would be displeased to hear of your actions. Not many vampires would go against a direct order from one of the royal three", Carlisle was using the only thing we had on this vampire. If this didn't work, I knew that not all of us would leave this room. I expected the Vampire to laugh once more but his face straightened, only a breath away from mine.

"My orders apply to her...and her only. You on the other hand..." His eyes flickered briefly to Grace, still on the floor. "...She will be hard to forget" the vampire licked his lips before grinning ear to ear. "Aro will tire of her, as he always does with his toys. Then...then she will be mine".

The without another word and with a speed that was blinding, the vampire pushed past me, sending me hurling into the wall, before he left the room. Emmett was quick to pull me to my feet and I headed straight for Grace, falling to my knees at her side. I carefully pull her into my arms. Carlisle is by my side next.

"Careful Edward" he whispered as I brush her blood matted hair away from her face. Only now I was close could I see the real damage of what that vampire had done. There were two sets of puncture wounds.  
"Twice? He bit her twice?" I growl, feeling my whole body beginning to shake. I could smell her blood. From a distance, it looked like any other blood...like a human's blood. But up close, the texture of it was different. Human blood tended to take on a sticky texture as the blood cooled as it leaves the body but Grace's blood was smooth, like velvet. A familiar, dark sensation washes over me. I turn my gaze away from her neck as I feel my mouth begin to water.

"Carlisle, why isn't she moving?" I ask quickly. Anything to distract myself from her sweet blood.

"I do not know Edward. Just give her a moment" Carlisle spoke softly now. We all watched her silently and I could hear both Carlisle and Emmett, hoping for Grace to move. Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, she sat up bolt right, gasping violently for breath. I quickly place my hands on her shoulders. Grace fought with all of her strength to shrug me off.

"Grace it's me" I try to say to calm her. Her eyes bolt around the office, fear filling them completely. After a few seconds, she began to calm down though her breathing was still laboured.

"What happened? Where is he?" Grace asked.

"He's gone" I told her taking her hand in mine.

"Gone?" she asks me. For a split second, I though I saw disappointment cross her features. I nod once.

"What happened Grace?" Alice asked. Emmett was behind her, pacing the room. He was still agitated from the almost confrontation.

"I-I don't remember...he was here. He told me they wanted to take me away but he wouldn't let it happen, that I was too rare? I remember trying to fight him and then...nothing. I don't remember anything" Grace said as tears began to spill over her eyes.

"We should get her back to the house" Carlisle whispered. I nod once before standing up, and lift Grace into my arms. I could feel the remains of her blood begin to seep through my shirt.

"Carlisle" I growl, my mouth watering once more, as my eyes looked down to her neck. Carlisle was quick to take her out of my arms, though something inside of me, something primitive was hesitant to let her go.

"Emmett, I need you to get me some supplies. Go down to the supply room. Out of this room and go left. Hurry. We will meet you back at the house. Alice, you go on ahead too. Tell Esme and Rosalie what is happening and get them to go upstairs". Carlisle spoke quickly now, his medical persona taking over. It never ceased to amaze me how Carlisle could stand to work in a profession where he came into contact with blood every single day. In this moment, I was jealous of his tolerance.

Quickly and silently we hurried back to the house. This time, we were able to move faster than before. No human was in sight and I was grateful for that. We didn't know where the other vampire had gone and someone that dangerous...around humans? I shake my head and try to move the image of dead bodies, strewn everywhere completely drained. I threw the door open to see Jasper and Alice waiting. Jasper's face was ridden with guilt.

"You need to leave" I say as softly as possible as I nodded behind me. Instantly he understood and left the house through the side door. Emmett came through the door a few seconds after we had got there, carrying a number of supplies in his arms.

"I didn't know what you would need, so I grabbed everything I could" Emmett said.

"Thank you Emmett. Please go and check on your brother. Make sure he is okay" Carlisle said simply as he carried Grace into the dining room. The large table that I though would never get properly used, was now about to be used as a patients bed. Grace's bed.

"Carlisle, what can I do?" I ask standing at the top of the table, where Grace's blood covered head lay.

"There is nothing more you can do Edward. I will handle it from here". I open my mouth to protest but the serious look Carlisle threw at me made think twice. I didn't think that I could leave Grace's side. After a few minutes I manage to get myself to the door but I couldn't go any further. Instead, I stood silently by the door, watching as Carlisle worked quickly.

"Grace, I need to take a look at your wounds now. There should be no pain. Just try to keep still" Carlisle said as he cleaned the area on her neck. Even stood this far away I could see the two sets of teeth marks. The anger builds back up quicker than before and all I could do to stop myself from marching out the door to find the vampire who did this, was to grasp onto the door frame. I felt the wood crush beneath my fingers.

Grace didn't say a word the whole time Carlisle worked on her. The only noise that came from her was the small sobs followed by her soft tears. After Carlisle had finished, I walked back over to Grace, sitting in a chair next to her. Carlisle disappeared with all of the blood soaked material and tools and I knew that he was going to burn then.

My hand moves on its own, grazing Grace's cheek as another tear falls.

"You are safe now" I whisper. Grace's sighed deeply and seemed to settle with my touch. She closed her eyes and to look at, it looked like she was sleeping, though I knew otherwise. That was one thing about her that was not similar to the humans. She didn't need to sleep, just like me and the rest of my family. In her own way she was resting, regaining her strength. I stayed by her side. I couldn't leave.


	23. Chapter 25

GPOV

When I closed my eyes, I could still see him. I could still feel this cold touch...his lips at my neck. I shudder from the memory though I wasn't sure if it was because I was repulsed by the vampire or because I was ashamed of myself for feeling an empty feeling deep inside me. Slowly, the darkness in my mind lifted and I began to remember what happened after I had tried to fight him off. He had fed from me...something I didn't even think was possible. The worst part was that I enjoyed it. A feeling deep in my stomach grows and I have the urge to be sick, when a cool soft hand strokes my cheek. I didn't need to open my eyes to see who was sat with me. It was a touch that was echoed through to the vision I had seen in the woods. It was a touch that I was craving more and more.

"Edward" I whisper his name, not realising it had left my lips until I heard my raspy voice.

"I'm here" Edward spoke so softly like his voice alone could damage me. What Edward didn't realise was that his voice had completely the opposite effect on me. It was soothing and healing. My body wanted me to come around slowly but my heart wouldn't allow it. I had to see his face. I had to look into those deep golden eyes that felt like coming home. I open my eyes quickly and I feel instantly relaxed on looking at him, like the darkness has been lifted from me and instead, bathed me in a glorious white light.

"Edward" I say again, my lips smiling ever so slightly as I move my head to feel more of his hand. Edward cups his hand around my face, his thumb rubbing ever so carefully. I watch him as his eyes stay fixed on my face before quickly glancing to my neck. The look was fleeting, but it was enough to make me feel self conscious. Edwards's eyes had betrayed him and all I saw in that moment was disgust and disappointment. Edward had seen me in the other vampires arms, enjoying his touch...enjoying his lips. I felt more ashamed than I thought possible, but his thoughts then revealed to me that his disgust and disappointment wasn't aimed at me, but himself.

"I should have got there sooner. I should have killed him. I should have saved her" his thoughts rushed through his head and I wondered for a moment if he had forgotten that I could hear what he was thinking.

I felt sad at myself that he was blaming himself so much. He was not to blame. I was the one who had gone to the hospital even though I had seen Alice's vision warning me. There was no blame left for Edward.

"Stop that" I whisper as I begin to sit up, making my head spin. Edward is quick to support me as his hand rests against my back. He sits on the side of the table, our bodies almost touching with the closeness. It takes Edward a moment to realise what I was referring to. I see him shake his head...I see the pain cross his angel like face.

"I can't stop what I'm feeling Grace" Edward spoke with such sadness in his voice that I felt a dull ache inside of me.

"It's not your fault" I say hoping that by saying the words out loud, Edward might believe them more.

"I thought-"Edward began, hesitating over his words. I frown at him but wait for him to continue. I could see that this was something he needed to get out in his own time. For the first time since we had met and I had learnt his ability, I blocked out his thoughts. I didn't realise I had done it until I watched him. I could see from the look on his face that he was in deep thought but I heard nothing. I wanted him to say his thoughts out loud and that need to let him speak had allowed me to block his thoughts entering my head. Edward had said in the beginning that as time went on, I would learn how to do that. It gave me comfort to know that this gift that was now mine also was able to be controlled. I felt more empowered than I had in a long time. I was so lost on this new development that I had almost forgotten about what Edward was trying to say. So it came as a shock when he finally voiced his thoughts.

"I thought that I lost you...and it- it made me feel...like someone was tearing my insides out. I felt sick and scared at the thought of losing you Grace". As Edward spoke his eyebrows knitted together and I could see the uncertainty in his eyes, that he wasn't saying the words right. But his words awakened something in me. Something that had always been there...something that would still be there, if Alice's vision was correct. Edward was a part of my life now and I a part of his. It was no longer that I needed help and had nowhere else to go. It was no longer that Edward felt obliged to tolerate me for Carlisle and his kind heart. I wanted to be here and from what Edward was saying, he wanted me here too.

Knowing all of this now, I could see Edward for what he had always been. It was something that I had tried to suppress but I no longer could. Slowly, my hand shaking, I reach towards his face. Edward watches me intently as my hand finally touches his soft, cool skin and I hear Edward breathe out at my touch. His hand still rested on my back but now I could feel the warmth between us. I knew that the warmth was coming from me, but it was Edward that had ignited the spark.

I knew it was happening now. I knew that I needed to let him in. It was like our bodies moved without the suggestion from our thoughts. It was what our bodies wanted, what they needed and no matter what, we were both completely powerless.

I can see look of confusion wash away from Edwards face as his hand against my back pulls me closer to him. Our heads moved closer now, the inevitable about to happen. Inside, a nervousness built inside of me merged with a feeling of a great want. Only a breath away from each other's lips, I watch as Edward's eyes look deep into mine, sending my head soaring once more.

"Grace" he whispered. Just the sound of my name on his lips made me feel more human than I had ever felt. I was just about to close my eyes, as my head tilted when we both heard Carlisle coming back into the room. We had less than a few seconds before he was in here with us. I should have kissed him but instead we pull apart and I instantly feel the loss of his touch, of his closeness. A warm blush creeps onto my cheeks just as Carlisle walks in.

"Grace. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as he headed towards the table. Edward stood up and I looked at him once more before he left the room. In his eyes, I saw the same loss I was feeling but for a second it disappeared as he smiled at me. I smile back before Edward left.

"I feel fine" I say. It was complete lie. I felt dizzy, light headed and hot but I knew that was not due to the vampire with the red eyes...Zanthen. It was because of a different vampire entirely.

"How much do you remember?" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

"Everything" I whisper, not wanting my warm feeling to disappear but it does as soon as I see Zanthen in my head.

"Grace, have you ever heard of the Volturi?" Carlisle asked with some hesitance.

"Yes" I say simply, causing Carlisle's eyebrows to rise. His look tells me to continue. "Yes, I've heard of them. But not until recently. The night I met Edward in the bar was the first time I had heard of Aro and the Volturi". I say remembering seeing Edward in the bar. I couldn't help but smile. "Aro had written to me, urging me to go to the bar-"I stop mid sentence as I see the confusion cloud over Carlisle's soft features.

"Aro summoned you?" Carlisle voice was filled with confusion and curiosity at the same time.

"Yes, but I don't think he was ever at the bar. I left before I really had a chance to find out".

"And then he left you another summon" Carlisle spoke the words, but it wasn't a question. I didn't understand what he meant.

"Another summon?" I ask.

"Yes. In your apartment. The cloth". I thought back to that night...to the look on Edwards face when he saw the symbol and how he handled the cloth so delicately. A fear washes over me that couldn't be controlled.

"And then Aro sent him" I say not wanting to say his name. I didn't want his name to taint the air.

"Yes, I presume so" Carlisle nodded.

"What does Aro want with me? Why is he so determined to summon me?" I ask. Originally, Aro had claimed to answer my questions but now, I knew deep inside that his motives were entirely selfish.

"Come with me Grace. I want to show you something" Carlisle said taking my hand and pulling me carefully from the table. He rested his hand on my back, like his son had done seconds ago, but that was where the similarities ended, because the feelings and emotions were completely different. Carlisle led me to his office upstairs and closed the door behind us. It was the first time that I had really seen Carlisle's office. It was a dark room, but it filled me with a warmth I couldn't explain. Two lamps burned, one on his desk and one sat in the window creating a soft glow throughout the room. One the wall to the right of me stood a massive bookcase. Every single shelf was filled books, not leaving space for even a sheet of paper. On the wall to my left were three paintings though I didn't look at them in any detail before I sat down in one of the chairs at the desk. Carlisle pulled a couple of book off of the shelf, not needing to search for them as if he knew where every book was located, before sitting opposite me. The image echoed that of the night Carlisle found me to be a vampire.

"Grace, there is much about our kinds history that you will not know. But luckily, our kind is also very...generous..." Carlisle smiled at his loose use of generous. "...when it comes to recording their ventures. Especially the older vampires. The Volturi are no different". Carlisle turned his head to look at one of the paintings I had dismissed. I follow his gaze before standing up and looking at the painting in more detail. Three vampires stood on a marble balcony, looking out across the crowd of people below them. In the middle of the balcony stood a powerful looking vampire with long, jet black hair, dressed in luxurious cream and gold cloth.

"Aro" Carlisle said from behind me. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. Carlisle continued to speak as I looked deeper at the painting. "The man on the right of the painting is Marcus. And on the left is Caius" I look at each vampire in turn, like somehow they would give me a clue as to why they had summoned with me. I don't know if I expected the painting to come to life but I was left feeling disappointed at my lack of further knowledge. Looking at the painting I see a familiar face I didn't expect.

"Is-is that you?" I ask moving close to the painting to get a better look.

"Yes, in my early years I spent a century with them. I found their lifestyle...archaic...and knew that I did not fit their family. I have not seen nor heard from them in many years" Carlisle said.

"What do they want with me?" I just couldn't understand it. I looked at the superior beings in front of me, dressed in all of their splendour as authority radiated from them. Where did I fit in, in all of this?

"Grace, you need to understand that you are very different from many vampires. If our theory is correct then I can see why Aro would have summoned you" Carlisle's words sent a shiver through me. I hated the idea of Aro summoning me. "Aro, Marcus and Caius have a guard...a selected few vampires that each hold a special gift or talent. I saw many different types of vampires in my years in their courts but not one like you".

"What do their guard do?" I asked without thinking. Carlisle took a deep breath before speaking.

"A lot of things. Some are there to protect the royal three, some run errands in the outside world...others are just there for their amusement".

"Aro wants me for my gift, doesn't he" I say it not as a question but as a statement. From the dark, twisting feeling inside of me I knew this to be true.

"Perhaps" Carlisle replied. His voice was soft and soothing yet it did nothing to calm me.

"And that's why he sent the vampire...to take me to him".

"Yes it seems so. Though I feel that Aro does not know the true nature of this creature nor his real intentions" Carlisle's words reminded me of what the vampire had said.

But if I were to save you...if I deceive Aro, you could stand proudly at my side...I would treat you like a queen for eternity.

He wanted me for himself.

"Grace, did he tell you his name? Perhaps I may have met him in my years at the court" Carlisle asked placing a warm hand on my shoulder. I nod, not being able to stop the vampire's voice echoing in my head.

"Yes, he said his name was Zanthen" I say, his name leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.

I watched as Carlisle's face dropped, worry taking over every single one of his soft features. I had never seen him look so worried.

"Carlisle?" I say, wanting him to wave off his fear...to tell me that everything was going to be okay. I wanted his reassurance that this creature was nothing for us to worry about. The reassurance didn't come.

It took Carlisle less than three seconds to move down stairs and to return with Edward, whose face was now plastered with confusion. Carlisle shut the door before placing his hands firmly on Edward's shoulders.

"Edward, we have a problem".


	24. Chapter 26

EPOV

I looked at Carlisle and just the look on his face was enough to tell me how serious this problem was. I glanced at Grace and saw nothing but confusion as she waited for Carlisle to continue. After what felt like an eternity, he finally spoke.

"Zanthen".

I frown, not entirely sure what the vampire had to do with this current problem. Zanthen was nothing but a cruel, evil creature that left his mark on our history, many years ago. But it only took one image through Carlisle's thoughts to bring him back. I saw Zanthen...his mouth pressed firmly against Grace's neck. My mouth falls open, unable to digest what Carlisle was telling me. He was the one who-? It was Zanthen? Without thinking, I take Grace's hand in mine. I hold it tightly, that in doing so I could protect her.

"Edward?" Grace's soft voice brings me from looking at Carlisle to look straight at her. I could see the confusion and the hurt in her eyes. She saw the image Carlisle showed me but to her, Zanthen was just an evil vampire. I hated myself for having to scare her even more.

"Grace, you need to see something. Wait here" I said before moving slower than normal to get the book with Zanthen's history. Just as I get back into the office, I see Carlisle pulling his chair out for Grace. She sits and then looks at me as I hand her the book. Silently, I stand next to Carlisle as we watch her read. I watch her face change a number of times as her eyes scanned across the pages. After a few minutes, Grace carefully closes the book before pushing it away. I could see in her tear filled eyes the same disgust we had all felt the first time we read the story. Her hands rested lightly on the top of the table before beginning to shake. The shaking moved through her quickly until her whole body shook. In less than three strides, I moved next to her side and kneel beside her. Slowly I take her shaking hands in mine.

"How is it that he is still alive" Grace asks, her voice barely a whisper. I knew what Grace meant when she said 'alive', even though our kind was far from that. "The story suggests that he had been killed" Grace continues.

"Zanthen was a strong and powerful vampire. There is no way of knowing how he is still here, but at the same time, I am not surprised. What I do not understand, is how Aro has come to find use for him. And more, why Zanthen is working for Aro? Zanthen is the reason why the Volturi exist, so to speak" Carlisle answered. As Carlisle spoke, I felt Grace's fingers twist with mine before squeezing my hand harder. I didn't need to have Jasper's gift. I could feel the fear radiating from her.

"And now Zanthen works for Aro?" I say out loud. Somehow, it just didn't make sense.

"Yes. But I feel he was only hired when Grace didn't respond to the first summon" Carlisle said picking the book from his table before sliding it into the book case.

"The first summon? You mean the cloth we found in Grace's apartment?" I wait for Grace to answer me but no words came from her mouth. It took only a second for me to realise what this meant.

"You were summoned before?" I ask quickly, looking up at Grace. Why hadn't she told me before?

"Yes. The night I went to the bar. It was because Aro had sent me a letter and requested I met him there" Grace replied not meeting my eyes.

"That was the first time I saw you" I say remembering how beautiful she looked. That image is slowly replaced with the look in her eyes when they connected with mine that night. It felt so long ago and yet I knew that the time scale was not that long. I had only really known Grace for a couple of weeks. My eyes fall on Grace's features as I see the image in my head of our meeting, knowing that she would see the same. Her features soften ever so slightly as she saw herself through my eyes.

"Carlisle, what happens now?" I ask bringing us all back to the present day and to the inescapable issue that now faces us.

"I do not know Edward. I imagine that Zanthen will return to Aro empty handed within the next week" Carlisle sighed.

"Aro will not be happy, will he?" Grace asks, her voice sounding exhausted from today's events.

"No, I don't expect he will be" Carlisle spoke with the same weariness. I look up at Carlisle and see a fear that he tried so hard to conceal and yet it still showed through his eyes.

"This isn't over, is it? Aro won't rest until he has me. He will send Zanthen back to get me" as Grace spoke, fresh tears began to fall from her eyes. I stand up and pull her to her feet, our hands still entwined before walking her out of the office, down the stairs and through the front door. I could hear my family questioning what had happened but I ignored their concern. My only concern was for Grace. We walked in silence and even though I tried to keep my thoughts under control, every now and then, a thought about Aro or Zanthen slipped by. Whenever this happen, I would see Grace flinch as the pain of my jumbled thoughts hit her. By the time we reached the clearing in the woods, we still hadn't spoken a single word, neither of us knowing what to say. What could I say to make this any better? Grace knew how powerful both Aro and Zanthen were. I could tell her that everything was going to be okay, that Zanthen would get bored and give in or that Aro would forget about her, but I would be lying.

"Please say something Edward. Even your thoughts have stopped talking and it's making me nervous" Grace said looking at her feet.

"Grace, I don't know what to say" I say honestly.

"I want to know what you think Edward. What happens next?"

I consider lying to her but I could never do that, not now.

"Carlisle is right. Zanthen will go back to Aro though I imagine it will be reluctantly. Aro's orders are something that no vampire, no matter how old or how stupid would disregard. Not even Zanthen" I say hesitantly. I knew that this is what Grace wanted and yet it pained me to see the building fear in her eyes.

"Zanthen will come back" I say watching Grace intently. She nods once, knowing that that was the inevitable outcome.

"So I will be taken to the Volturi" Grace said with such surety in her voice that it scared me.

"No" I growl causing Grace to look up at me for the first time since we had left the house.

"Edward, you can't stop this from happening. You have already said that Zanthen will come back for me. What choice will I have but to go with him?" Grace asks, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I will not let that happen Grace. There is always a choice" I say but I can already see in her face that Grace had accepted her fate.

"I will not put you and your family at risk Edward. It's me he wants" Grace said turning her back from me. I see her shoulders rise and fall as she tries to contain her tears. How could I let this happen? Grace had already decided that when Zanthen came for her, she would go. She would protect me and my family first even if it meant sealing her own fate. I place my hands on her shoulders and spin her round to face me. I take a deep breath before using my hand to tilt her face so she had no choice but to look at me. I block my thoughts from her knowing that this was not only something that she needed to hear out loud, but me also. I could see Grace trying to push through the wall guarding my thoughts but her inexperience in her gift compared to my years of practice meant she got nowhere.

"Grace, both Aro and Zanthen may want you, but it will never compare to-" I began to say, putting all of my emotions into my body and words. Grace's face twists as a clear force of pain takes over. I move quicker than I had before, my arms wrapping around her small frame. Her legs give so I carefully sit her on the cold leaves.

"Grace, talk to me" I ask quickly. I knew that my thoughts had been blocked so it was not me causing her this pain. The only theory was that she was having another vision. I watched, waiting for her eyes to glaze over in the same way that Alice's eyes did but it never came. Slowly the pain showing on Grace's face changed to that of confusion. Her eyebrows knitted together as her eyes scanned the empty space in front of her.

"Grace?" I ask but was quickly answered with her hand covering my mouth.

"Edward, don't speak, don't think...do what you were doing before" Grace demanded. I could hear the excitement in her voice. It took me a few seconds to understand that she had just used Jasper's gift for the first time. I knew that she would now be able to feel everything I felt for her. I didn't need to think it or tell her it...she would be able to feel. I smile to myself, feeling a little nervous about what she was about to do. I take her hands and then focus my gaze on her. I needed to see her reaction when she felt what I was feeling. In less than a few seconds, Grace would know how I feel about her.


End file.
